


Where Ice Covers The World

by BeesInAmber



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, All Five Of Them Are Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Although The Species Has An Actual Name, Backstory, Brotherly Bonding, Citizen Tubbo, Comfort, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Fantasy, Farmer Tubbo, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Be Very Upset If Any Of You Ship, I'll Probably Delete This Later Honestly, Kingdoms, Mid-Evil Times, No shipping!, Only Platonic And Familial Relationships, Or In Other Words Princes, Phil Watson Has Wings, Philza Is The Emperor, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Ram Hybrid Tubbo, Technoblade Is The Next In Line For The Throne, That Is Not Okay, There Are Thousands Of Other Humanoid-Species, This Is Kind Of Ironic Considering Technoblade's An Anarchist But Whaterver Lol, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Tommy Wilbur and Technoblade are Imperial Highnesses, Tubbo Will Eventually Be Added To The Family, Weapons, but also not really, cottages, farms, i'll explain more later, injures, platonically Though Of Course, sbi + tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesInAmber/pseuds/BeesInAmber
Summary: Tubbo has finally gotten stable ground under his feet. With his young pre-teen years up to sixteen spent traveling, he finally settled into a cottage on the outskirts of The Antarctic Empire. He's been there for a little over a year now, and everything was looking up. From his crops and plants, he made decent money, plenty to keep him alive and relatively comfortable, even during the ever freezing Winters. Finally, a place where he could live permanently, without fear, exhaustion, and that experienced prejudice to his kind and other non-Human's few and far between. But, his life he made for himself gets ten times more complicated when he finds an injured boy in the forest, bleeding to death upon the ground.
Relationships: Basically They're Family, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Or Eventually Will Be I Guess, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 733
Kudos: 2517





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly probably going to delete this later on. I really do like this AU idea I came up with and want to share it with you all, but I'm also really nervous. I'm just kind of embarrassed about writing fanfiction for Mcyt and don't want people to not like it. I don't know, I guess I'll have to see as I go along. But I do hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Also, mentions of child neglect, discrimination, and violence. Just mentioned though, so nothing is described. And just a slight description of blood at the end. Just want everyone to be safe.
> 
> On another topic, can we please change the character tags? Why do they have to have their real names for people who don't want their real names to be used?

Soft movement could be heard from a large open field, the person moving with a slow and calm pace through the waist-high grass. The sun was low on the horizon, signaling the day's end. 

Tubbo closed his eyes and enjoyed the swift breeze on his face before he would have to return indoors to his cottage. The days continued to get shorter and shorter, nearing mid-fall now. Tubbo had to work long days to harvest his plethora of crops and flowers now that plenty of them were coming to bloom or producing food. Not that he minded much, he very much enjoyed his days outside with the beautiful turning trees and bushes, preparing for their leaves to fall like they do every year. He could have had a much worse job, had been worse off than he was now. What he did every day was something to keep his mind off everything, really. 

Tubbo continued walking towards home when the sun only had a sliver of light left to give, finally lowering to rest up for the next day. 

Tubbo should do the same. 

* * *

When he returns inside, Tubbo lights a fire in the hearth, a pot of stew brewing of his plants, and chicken broth he had traded for in the Empire over the fire. Soon, he'd have to get warmer clothes. Back when he first came to The Antarctic Empire with little to nothing, he'd had to endure the Winter with hardly any warm clothes, working manual labor for anyone who needed it in the frigid weather before he could plant his crops and other such flora in the Spring. With only the abandoned cottage he found to provide him some warmth. And as Tubbo would come to learn, Winters in The Antarctic Empire were harsh, where snow and ice layered the ground for months and wind so cold that it made your ears burn and eyes water. 

It had been...well, scummy. But, now, as he ate his stew that slowly warmed his insides in his small home, he could say in full confidence that it had all been worth it. He even got to keep bees now! The life he was living was Heaven if you'd asked him. 

Tubbo had grown up with no family to speak of, abandoned by whoever he used to be a son too, or maybe a brother, who knows? He had grown up in an orphanage during his younger years, in a Kingdom thousands of miles away from where he now currently lived. 

A lot of his memories were fuzzy, blurred out by time. But he could recall the ostracization, the slide glances he would receive from people in the village, usually adults. The dismissive behavior from the Caretakers of the Orphanage, the way he knew they were going to be overjoyed the day they could be rid of him, when he turned sixteen. He had even been told by multiple adults that he was undeserving of a Soulmate. All because he was a Ramesas.

Well, Tubbo finally couldn't take it anymore, the loneliness and humiliation were too much for his young mind to bear with no one there to comfort him. 

He left when he was eleven, he would find somewhere new to call home. 

Tubbo traveled aimlessly from Kingdom to Nation to City to Empire. He didn't know where to go, never truly finding a permanent home. He would work any job he could to make money for food and other necessities. And Tubbo would try his best to stay in Nations and Kingdoms during the Winter that didn't receive snow every year, so he wouldn't freeze without the proper clothing.

Tubbo was restless and truly, deeply unhappy, with no one to rely on and no place where he could relax. Constantly bring harassed, and, on bad occasions, physically hurt.

He didn't know how much longer he could keep doing this. 

One good thing about his travels was meeting so many other Ramesas's like himself. All of them having unique experiences and advice to share with the young boy. 

About two years ago, Tubbo had stumbled his way upon a small village, all consisting of Ramesas's. They had immediately offered him sanctuary, giving him food and a warm place to stay. For the six months he spent with the villagers, he finally felt safe and comforted. He made friends and looked up to a woman named Niki, who had taught him many valuable things in his time there, as well as listening to his troubles. 

Eventually, Tubbo felt like it was time to move on. He didn't know why that was the case, this place and these people were everything he ever wanted, so why did he feel he had to keep going? 

They all had pleaded with him to stay, saying they had plenty of room and space, and love. Multiple people offering their homes for him to live in, but he just couldn't stay. He had to continue on. 

Tubbo said his final goodbyes, hugging those he was closest to and waving at familiar faces. Niki had given him a tight squeeze, a sad look on her face. Tubbo reciprocated it, tears growing in his eyes. He had come to almost see her as a mother, leaving her would be so, so hard. 

The both of them bumped foreheads and horns together in a show of affection as Niki said she loved him and would always be proud of him. When they finally released, she had dug into her pocket for a handcrafted necklace with a wooden bee carving and a thin string to go around his neck. 

She had gently put it on him, saying if he ever needed her, to smash the necklace in two. 

Tubbo smiled up at her and they hugged one last time before he was on his way again. He already had a destination in mind. It would be a long trip, but The Antarctic Empire was known to be one of the safest places for non-Human's to live. Many of the citizens being non-Human themselves. Hope swelled in his chest as he traveled to the Empire. This could finally be the place where he was free from judgment, where he could have his own house and his own farm and his own bees.

After all, the Emperor was not a Human himself, either. 

And that was how he ended up here, sitting in front of the fireplace with a now-empty bowl of stew. Tubbo found himself absentmindedly playing with the necklace Nikki had given him. He never took it off. 

Tubbo sighed, he should get to bed, he needed to go to the market tomorrow. 

* * *

Tubbo woke up with the sun as per usual, today he had planes to head into the closest shopping area in the Empire, about an hour walk. 

He loaded small buckets full of plants, flowers, food, and a few jars of honey. Those would undoubtedly make him the most profit considering bees were hard to properly care for in this Empire, what with the deadly Winters and such. 

Tubbo wished he had a cart to wheel all his goods in, but he didn't have enough money to purchase one, nor would he be able to wheel the chart through miles of thick woods to one of the many entrances to the Empire. 

* * *

He could tell when he passed over the border to the Empire, the guards on watch giving him a slight wave with a hand free of weaponry, sleep still evident on their faces. 

Tubbo waved back with a much more energetic movement, a smile on his face. Because Tubbo came officially into the Empire's borders a few times a week, the guards that stood watch all knew who he was at this point and had no reason to stop him. One of them was even a prime customer for his honey and carrots. 

One thing Tubbo found very pleasant about this place, besides the almost no harassment he received, was that the boarders had no walls or some sort of reinforcements put up like Tubbo had seen so many other Nations do in his travels. It made the place, surprisingly, feel safer as well as welcoming. Of course, he could only speak of what he knew, and he had only seen a very small portion overall of The Antarctic Empire. Considering it was hundreds of miles long and hundreds of miles wide. Though, to be fair, he doubted many people had the time to venture across a majority of the Empire either, but he wished he could. 

Having no walls gave a sense of confidence and assured safety, and yes, well it was possible that was not the case, it still didn't change the fact that that's how it made him feel. And, if what he heard of not only the Royal Family but the military power they possessed as well as the allies they had in not only the overworld but other Realms as well, Tubbo believed there would be few who would try and attack. 

Tubbo arrived at the town square with many free booths open, a few people already setting good of all sorts out onto their respective selling areas. Colorful table cloths covering the wood of their booths and signs describing what they offered. 

While Tubbo wasn't that fancy with his setup, he did have a small checkered cloth he laid out neatly onto his table after he paid the woman who ran the center square for his booth space for the day. 

He got to work setting all his products out gently and neatly, and in about an hour, the town market was filled with people ready to start their day. 

* * *

By lunch, Tubbo had nearly sold out of all his goods, making a good amount of money that he was more than happy with. He would be going to purchase a heavy Winter's coat straight away when he was finished with selling. 

"Have a good day, Sir!" Tubbo remarked cheerfully to a man he just sold his last bouquet of flowers to. 

Alright, he only had a few carrots and one jar of honey left, and he knew exactly who they would be going to. Hildon, one of the guards at the border, would just be getting on break and immediately come to his stand to purchase the remaining items. 

Just five minutes later, that exact man had arrived at Tubbo's stand, already getting out gold coins. 

"Good, I thought you had already sold out," Hildon said with a relieved smile and a friendly demeanor. 

"How could I forget my best customer? I would be mental if I didn't leave some carrots and honey for you," Tubbo replied with a smile. Hildon had a way of lifting people's moods, or at least Tubbo found him to. 

"I owe you one," he replied with a grateful look, handing Tubbo the proper amount of coins, already knowing the price by heart. 

"Naw, you don't. Honest, I'm glad you've stuck around this long," Tubbo told him while packaging his food into a paper bag. 

Hildon gave a small laugh, continuing the conversation. 

"Y'know, there's gonna be a Festival this upcoming Sunday, right on the day of Mid-Autumn. In the Capital. I heard the Royal Family's gonna be there. Are you going?"

He handed the man his bag and pondered his statement. He always wanted to see the Capital, It's where the Palace was and had the most amazing buildings, shops, and food. "I genuinely wasn't aware there was going to be a festival if I'm honest, Hildon." 

Hildon raised an eyebrow. "Really? Huh, I thought everyone had known. Though I guess you don't officially live within the Empire's borders, do you? Well, either way, you should consider going, Tubbo."

Tubbo made a noise of contemplation, his face twisted in thought. Eventually, he let out a sigh. "Aw, I don't think I'll be able to attend, my harvest season is just starting to kick into full gear, and I can't risk a single day. Although I'm sure I would have liked it." 

Hildon's face fell slightly in disappointment. "That's too bad. We only ever get to see the Royal Family together in person on rare occasions, but I get it. Well, I'll save you some food if you don't end up going, but if you do, tell me. I'd be really cool to see you there." 

Tubbo smiled, although a little more downtrodden. "Will do, have a lovely day." 

Hildon waved back at him, "You too, Tubbo!" 

* * *

Tubbo briskly exited the tailor's store into the cold evening air, a new fluffy coat hugging his upper body. He had ended up staying in town for the remainder of the day, buying more food he required and a few more candles, as well as a few potions from a local Witches shop. 

Tubbo had rairly been able to get his hands on potions before he settled down where he was now, only ever seeing them back at the settlement of Ramesas's and abandoned ones he came across on his travels. Generally, the ones that he found were a risk to ingest into or put on the body, so he only ever used them in emergency situations. But now that he had the money to buy himself safe potions for a proper Witch who knew what they were doing, Tubbo thought it a good idea to purchase a few for emergencies. It helped make him feel safer. 

Other than that, he ended up spending the rest of his day at a nearby park, with, surprisingly, a beehive. All of them lovely little fellows. 

Before he left for home with his baskets and buckets, he went to the tailer's store and purchased a coat a few sizes too big. He hoped that by doing this he would give himself a few years to grow into it properly, so he wouldn't have to spend his money on a new coat every year.

Although, now looking at the sky with the sun bearing setting time, he wondered if maybe he should have left earlier. 

A primal sense of fear stuck him right in the chest, causing him to stop stiff for a moment, eyes wide and heart beating fast. Although The Antarctic Empire was known for being friendly to Non-Human Species, there were still incidents that happened, and most of them being after dark and when the person was alone and helpless. Tubbo couldn't help but think he fit the definition perfectly. 

He started walking faster, he still had about fifty minutes before he would reach his cottage. Tubbo wrapped his new coat that practically swallowed him tightly around himself. As if it was some sort of protective barrier, while also trying his best not to drop everything else he was holding. 

He would make it home, Tubbo was sure of it. 

* * *

Tubbo had exited the border a good while ago, the guards on duty waving him a good night. Now, he was deep in the forest on the path back home that he had memorized. Tubbo was oh so grateful to be able to see in the dark better Humans, his way able to be seen even in the pitch black of the forest. He didn't have full night vision, but enough to understand his surroundings. And he was just as thankful at this very moment for his even better hearing. Even the slightest of sound he could detect around him, and even though it scared the Hell out of him every time he heard something, at least he was able to be aware of there was danger. 

Tubbo suspected he was only a few miles from the cottage now, and that made him sigh in relief. 

That was, until he heard the labored blathering of someone in immense amounts of pain. 

Tubbo jumped and his left ear immediately shifted to the left, where he knew the sound to be coming from. It was hard to hear, so whoever it was must be around fifty years away if he were to guess. 

He started walking cautiously off the path and in the direction of the person in pain. If someone was hurt, it was his job the help, even if this did put him in a little bit of danger. How could he just willingly walk away when he knew someone could be in need of help? He couldn't, he just couldn't. 

As he got closer, he could identify more about the voice. On the younger side, and most likely male. 

Tubbo's heart began to beat faster in his chest as he approached, his pupils blown wide in worry and anticipation of something bad happening. 

Then, Tubbo saw them in the distance, leaned up against a small tree, holding a hand to their abdomen that was seeping a dark liquid. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that all of you are liking the story so far! You have no idea how much it means, more then you know <3 I also can't believe a wrote a chapter so fast. I would like to mention updates won't have a set schedule because I'm busy with school a lot, and the reason I have been able to write so much is because I'm on Thanksgiving Break. But I will be sure to post chapters as often and soon as I can! And I won't post a chapter that has less than one thousand words in it <3 Thank you all for your support! 
> 
> Warning for pretty graphic description of injury and blood, as well as swearing (but I mean it's Tommy, I'm sure we all expected this lmao.)

Tubbo rushed over to the pained body, coming to neal beside him. He dropped his items onto the forest floor in a heap, easily forgotten.

The boy was muttering curses of pain under his breath and letting out groans. His hands covering a spot on his lower left abdomen where blood was seeping out in pools. He moved his body constantly, as if trying to get more comfortable. As if moving would ease the pain. 

When the boy finally noticed Tubbo, he glared harshly up at him, moving his body away as much as he possibly could. 

"Get the _fuck_ _away from me,"_ he spat out at Tubbo with a heavy voice, barely be able to be made out.

Tubbo instinctively shifted back on his knees in a hurry, not wanting to have confirmation with this person. But as he stared on at him, getting a first good look at him, Tubbo realized this guy wasn't doing as hot as he suspected. 

His eyes were sunken in, his whole body racked with tremors and trembles. His skin and face were so scarily pale that Tubbo could see it well defined in the dark. His lips the same color as his whited skin. 

"Wait, no, I can help! I promise, I'm not here not hurt you!" Tubbo quickly rushed out, raising his hands in the air to show he meant no harm and had no weaponry on him.

The boy kept glaring at him, but he could see his demeanor of anger and fear lesson. He made no objection to his statement. 

"Well, g-get on with it then, w-will you?" The boy replied with a heavy voice deeply in pain to Tubbo after a movement of silence, his voice and face showing skepticism, but not anger. The boy let out a pained breath and sucked in an even harsher on, clenching his teeth and eyes. 

"Right!" Tubbo exclaimed while quickly removing his oversized coat.

During his wandering years, he had seen a fair amount of people injured and killed, even being there to help multiple people on death's door be brought back. Tubbo was by no means a medical professional or a Healer, but he did know the first thing to do.

Tubbo scooched closer to the boy, his coat out and ready to be secured around the offending area. 

"Hey, do you mind moving your hands a little ways away from the wound for me please?" 

The boy opened his eyes and glared, muttering under his breath after a minute and slowly removing his shaking hands from the wound. Tubbo thanked him and, as softly as he possibly could, wrapped the tick warm fabric around the injury. 

Tubbo had only got to examine it for a second, not wanting the boy to lose more blood than he already had, but from what he did see, it was bad. The flesh around was ripped open in a large line, the surrounding skin tattered like ripped paper. He could see a little into his insides because of how deep the gash was, Tubbo would assume made from a knife or maybe a sword. Because of how much he was bleeding, Tubbo wouldn't be surprised if an internal organ had been punctured or completely stabbed into. Tubbo felt himself get lightheaded at the sight, his vision dancing with black spots. He didn't do well with the sight of blood. 

The boy hissed and hit his head back against the tree, squeezing his eyes shut in pain and yelling swears out for all to hear. Tubbo apologized as he secured the coat around the boy's abdomen, making sure it was tight enough to stop some of the blood flow. 

Tubbo turned to his things he dropped on the floor, rummaging through his things with shaky hands, and a pounding heart. 

When he found what he was looking for, he turned back to the boy with a glowing bright pink potion in his hands, relief flooding Tubbo's features. He didn't know what God he had gotten on good terms with for him to have luckily bought a healing pot today of all days, but he was extremely grateful. 

The boy's, at the sight of the potion, eyes widened. He must recognize what it was. He turned his head to look at Tubbo as he popped off the cork, and eyebrow raised in suspicion and worry. When Tubbo finally meet his gaze, he too raised his eyebrow. 

"What is it?" 

"Po-poisoned?" He asked sluggishly, voice laced with suspicion. 

"Oh! No, no I promise. Here look, I'll take a sip to prove it." 

Tubbo quickly took a small sip of the sickeningly sweet liquid, making a slight face at the taste and giving a shaky smile to the boy. He needed to get him to drink this, Tubbo wasn't sure he would make it if he didn't. 

"See? Promise it's safe." 

The boy waited a moment before giving a small nod of his head in approval, attempting to move his arms to take the bottle, but finding them too heavy to lift. Tubbo tried to keep his face composed and free of worry, but he suspected he was failing very badly. The boy just looked worse by the second. 

"It's okay! I'll hold it up for you to drink, alright?" He knew his voice was shaky.

Tubbo moved the top of the bottle to the other's lips, causing him to open his mouth and start to drink, albeit slowly. Tubbo was just glad he was drinking at all. 

After a few minutes, the liquid was clean gone and the boy's face already looked to be gaining color back. Tubbo noticed how the bleeding had slowed significantly, the huge red stain seeping through his coat almost coming to a stop.

Tubbo heaved a loud sigh of relief as stress came off him in waves, watching as the boy's breathing returned to a close to normal rhythm and he stop moving around as much. 

"How do you feel? I reckon it'll only take a few more minutes before the gash completely closes. You did drink a whole pot, that's enough to heal almost any wound," Tubbo ponders aloud. 

"Better, thanks. I hope so, I really need to get the hell back home." 

Tubbo gave a small strained laugh. "I wouldn't doubt it. What were you doing out here anyway? Did someone do this to you?" 

The boy looked to be thinking and opened his mouth to respond, before shutting it all together. 

"That's alright, you don't have to say." 

The other shook his head. "It's a long story, well sort of, I suppose. What are you doing out here? Isn't it a little past your bedtime?" 

Tubbo couldn't help the laugh that escaped him and rolled his eyes. "I was on my way home. Besides, is that any way to treat the stranger that just saved your life?" 

"Eh," the other replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. "You shouldn't be out here this late though, it's dangerous." 

Tubbo, again, laughed at this, finding his statement quite ironic. "I could say the exact same to you." 

Tubbo again examined the boy's body, finding that the blood had stopped seeping entirely, and the other's face and skin were back to a normal healthy color, his eyes no longer sunken in. 

"Here, are you well enough for me to move the coat?" 

The boy looked down at where his wound was, and where the coat was tied securely around his midsection. 

"Yeah, go on." 

And so Tubbo did, softly and gently removing the thick, and now heavy with blood, fabric. When the gash was revealed again, one could hardly believe it was the same wound. The edges that had been ripped apart had sewn themselves back together, no longer a hole in his side. The only thing the boy would have to worry about was washing off all the blood that was now semi-dried all over his abdomen, hands, arms, and clothes. It would probably scar, but he was healed. Thank goodness, Tubbo wouldn't have known what to do if the other had died while he was trying to save him.

"Look at that! The wounds fully closed, you're going to be just fine, I reckon," Tubbo told him optimistically. 

The boy laughed, a smile overtaking his face. "Yeah, I think so too, I honestly thought I was going to die just a few minutes ago." 

Tubbo's face fell slightly, a sad look in his eye. "I'm sorry, that must have been absolutely terrifying." Tubbo knew that feeling as well. 

The other let out a snort. "Terrifying, no. Hardly anything can terrify me." 

Tubbo just knew that the boy was lying, spouting out false bravado. He was almost inclined to roll his eye, but decided to just smile can change the subject. 

"How about your arms, can you move them now?" Tubbo gently took the boy's right arm in his hand, lifting it up ever so slightly as if demonstrating what to do. "Can you feel when I move it?" 

Tubbo didn't even realize this was the first time he had touched the other's skin. And the both of them, too preoccupied with either worry, fear, or still lingering pain, didn't notice the tingling sensation in the middle of Tubbo's chest, and the center of Tommy's heart respectively. 

Tubbo releases the other arm when he felt him start to move it. He moved it up slowly, up and down, side to side. Doing this with his other arm and his legs. 

He nodded at Tubbo. "I'm all good, just a little pain left over, nothing serious." 

Tubbo nodded back. "That's good." 

The boy nodded, putting on a laid back face. "Yup," he grunted while leaning on the tree for support while getting up. "I've got to get going, I'm going to be in ass deep trouble when I get home," the others face turned into a grimace. 

Tubbo laughed and stood up with him, his now soiled coat held in his arms. 

"Ah, yeah. You should probably get heading wherever you need to go. It is quite late, isn't it?" 

The boy stretched out his body as he talked. "How far do you live from here?" 

"Ahh," Tubbo thought for a moment. "Shouldn't be more than a few miles." 

The other shook his head. "No, you shouldn't be walking out here on your own, you'll get your dumbass stabbed." 

Tubbo raised his eyebrows, a smile taking over his face. This boy really has a plethora of ironic statements, doesn't he? 

"Again, the same could be said to you," Tubbo laughed. "Besides, I can't just stay in the woods all night, walking a few miles home is better than sleeping in the woods, isn't it?" 

The other boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you need someone to come with you?" He asked, more seriously. 

Tubbo's face showed surprise. "Do you mean you?" 

The boy looked at him as if he was the dumbest person alive. "Yes, obviously." 

"Oh, well that's a nice offer, but I should be fine, honest. I've walked through these woods hundreds of times. But thank you," he smiled. 

The other bit his lip and looked around warily. "I don't know, I'm not sure if the guy who jabbed me is still around here, kind of wish they were so I could beat the shit out of them But, they might come back and attack you when I leave." 

Tubbo also looked around with him. He didn't see anyone nor hear anything, in fact, it was almost scarily quiet in the forest right now. The boy did have a point though, whoever did attack him could also attack Tubbo just as easily if they were still around. But...

"Naw, I'll be fine, I don't see or hear anything. Besides, you have to get home, don't you? You've had a long night, the sooner you're resting, the better. I'll be fine." 

The other stayed looking at him with squinted eyes for a minute, before sighing and un-crossing his arms. "Fine. Do you at least have some sort of weapon on you?" 

Tubbo smiled in embarrassment, feeling his ears turning red. "Umm..." 

The other sighed even louder, reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a curved dagger with a bone handle and an impossibly multicolored stone sharpened for the blade. 

"Take it," he demanded, holding it out for Tubbo. 

Tubbo slowly reached and took a hold of it in his left hand, his thumb running over the smooth bone. 

"Thank you." 

"Yeah, no problem. Least I could do, really. Watch your back, you don't know who could be out here," the boy warned, waving a small goodbye and heading off further to the left in the pitch-black darkness. 

Tubbo could still hear his footsteps retreating as he picked up his things from the floor, trying to balance all of his things in his arms while also trying to keep the blood-soaked into his coat from touching him. 

When he was situated and could no longer hear the boy's feet making a sound on the forest floor, he headed in the direction of safety. 

* * *

When Tubbo arrived home, he dropped all his things upon the ground and went to lay down with them. Today, or rather, tonight had been more stressful than he could have possibly guessed. And that's not even him counting the rest of his walk back home where he about screamed whenever he heard a bush shake. 

But even though his heart had been pounding at an accelerated pace for too long to be healthy, and his hands couldn't stop shaking, he was glad he was able to help that boy.

Tubbo draped the coat caked in dried blood over one of his wooden chairs, right now it was ruined, but maybe if he washed it repeatedly, he could get it out...

He was too tired to make himself something to eat, sleep calling to him. He walked past the items still left on the floor, deciding he would deal with them tomorrow. When he arrived in his bedroom, he flopped down onto his twin bed and let out a sigh of relief, finally, he could sleep. 

That was until his clothes felt pretty uncomfortable against his skin, and he wouldn't be getting a good night's sleep unless he changed. 

Groaning, he got up again for his warm blankets and walked over to his small closet where he kept all his clothes. He grabbed his nightshirt and pants and began undressing. He had taken his shit off and was about to replace it with a much softer one when he got a look at his chest in his small mirror hanging next to his closet. 

He had a Soulmark, right in the middle of his chest. 

Tubbo couldn't help the small gasp that escaped his lips at the sight, letting his shirt drop to the floor. Eyes wide and mouth open, he carefully looked down at the little picture and brushed his fingers over it. 

This...no way. It couldn't be possible. 

But yet it was, he realized as he stared down at it, his fingers softly brushing the mark. 

The picture was of a music note tilted slightly, hovering above and slightly to the right of a silver shield. 

But...who could the person be...? He had been at the market and in the Empire all day, he had shaken hands with many people and most likely accidentally brushed a few others, or it could have been the other way around and someone brushed him. 

He ran his finger through his hair in stress, his breaths coming out loud. He didn't recall feeling any unusual sensation! How could this have happened right under his nose? He buried his face in his hands and let out a small whine, how would he ever figure out who it was now? What if he never saw them again? He didn't even know who "them" could be!

Sighing, he bent down and picked up his shirt, putting it on himself, and finished getting dressed for bed. 

Tubbo knew he didn't have an answer no matter how much he wanted one, and stressing out about it would not help him get one. But, Tubbo couldn't help but think in his mind that this is what those adults meant when they said he would never get a Soulmate. Not that he couldn't have one, but the moment he finally did get one, he would be plagued with never meeting them and never knowing who they were. Like a gift held out to a happy face before being yanked away at the last second. 

Tubbo walked over to his bed and flopped down, burying himself under his thick quilts and shutting his eyes enough to be painful, squeezing his arm with his free hand. 

No, he shouldn't think like that. He was deserving of someone to care about him, and even if he never meets his Soulmate, he would be okay. He had made it this far on his own, even if it would be nice to have someone to care about him unconditionally, he didn't necessarily need it. 

He would be okay, and tomorrow would be better. First thing in the morning, he would be going to see his bees. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the first thing Tubbo did was go see his bees as he planned. But not before eating a good helping of fruit and oatmeal, having skipped dinner last night when he was hungry caused his appetite to be through the roof today. He also stayed by the flames in his fireplace longer than he usually did, the chill from walking miles back home last night without winter cloaths staying with him. 

And when he went outside for the day, he really started to miss his coat. 

He went out to his bees, recognizing the little fellow he affectionately named Spins by a slightly chipped wing that caused him difficulty to fly. 

"Hey, little guy," Tubbo smiled, sticking a hand out for Spins to land on. 

The bee crawled on his hand and up his arm, flicking their wings at Tubbo before flying away to continue their work. 

He took care of them and watched them work for forty-five minutes before he got to work in his farms and gardens. 

He first tended to his apple trees, picking them and placing them in a barrel. Tubbo made sure all of them had zero bruises on them, knowing that if one did it would ruin the whole barrel. He then worked on his gourd crops, noticing their growth with pride. They were almost ready for harvesting, their color prim. 

By the time Tubbo finished with that, it was lunch. Not that he hadn't taken breaks in between working, his fingers going numb every thirty minutes or so, when that happened he had to retreat inside. He would try to wash out the dried blood with his washboard after lunch, he really hoped he could get it out. If not, he would have to ration his money greatly to be able to get a new one before the beginning of Winter. That added with his bees going into hibernation soon, which honey made him the most profit, would mean a stressful upcoming few weeks. But it was okay, Tubbo was a survivor and he would be okay. But he would be devastated if he had to give his bees away because he could no longer care for them properly. 

Tubbo closed the door to his cottage behind him, fighting the urge to curl up by the fireplace and sleep the day away. Although he couldn't afford to sleep now, he would warm himself up. 

Shivering, he sat by the hearth and pulled his quilt off his padded chair, swaddling himself in it. Tubbo didn't have much of an appetite, his mind wounding to that little picture engraved permanently in his skin.

Tubbo's hand come up and absentmindedly rubbed the middle of his chest while he warmed his body by the fire. He hadn't been able to keep his mind off the mark all day. His hand eventually came up to squeeze his necklace.

He left the house about an hour later to continue his work. Today, Tubbo convinced himself, would be a day of nothing but mindless work, he didn't want to think too much about the mark or the Soulmate attached, he'd have plenty of time for that tonight. 

* * *

His routine continued on like this until Thursday, tending to his bees, crops, and himself. Trying to keep his mind off all the questions it had and the stress. Luckily, nothing could be more unwinding than his cottage. Tubbo spent some of his free time tinkering with a child's toy that had gears in it that caused it to move, or at least used to. He had found it a few months back, abandoned somewhere in the Empire. He also enjoyed practicing his reading with a few books he had gotten a while ago, he had been getting a lot better. But he couldn't do it for too long before he getting a headache for his troubles. 

Back when he used to live at the orphanage, all of them were taught to read and spell, but Tubbo had a hard time with that. Opting to practice working on machinery and play the grand piano in the front hallway. He would always be yelled at for touching it, even when other kids were allowed to. At the time, he hadn't understood. He thought maybe he just played bad, so he practiced more, getting himself in more trouble. So, he had stopped playing when other people were around, only doing it when he knew no others were there to watch. 

On Thursday morning, he had made plans to head back into the city for the day, needed to sell more of his crops. Mostly apples, as they were very fresh as of right now. 

Tubbo was almost nervous to return to the Empire, with his new Soulmark, he knew he would be on edge if he recognized anyone that he saw on Monday, thinking constantly "maybe it's them?" 

But he needed the money right now, and he needed to interact a little with other people to get his mind off things. 

Just as he was almost finished packing up his things, rubbing his hands together to try and keep them from getting numb, he heard the clanking of hoofs upon the forest floor. Tubbo's left immediately tilted in the direction of the sound, coming a little ways right of the path he took to the Empire. 

Tubbo almost dropped his handful of apples in worry, his eyes widening as the sound approached his home. 

He'd never seen a horse come near or onto his property, not in the year he'd been here. But he was more concerned about the person riding the horse.

Should he go inside? He should probably go inside. He didn't have any business with whoever this person could be, and if they needed to speak to him, they could knock. Tubbo picked up what he could of his things, quickly walking towards his front door. Hand on the handle, he about opened it until he saw the horse finally emerge from the thick line of trees. 

This caused Tubbo to stop his movements, but his hand stayed on the handle for a quick exit if he needed to retreat inside. 

Tubbo looked at the person riding the horse as they approached quickly. He recognized him...blonde hair, tall, pale skin...

It was that boy! The one with the wound, the one he gave the potion to just a few days ago on Monday. But what was he doing here? 

The horse slowed down when the boy pulled back the reins, willing them to come to a stop not ten feet from where Tubbo was standing. The boy looked Tubbo directly in the eyes and then proceeded to hop down from his steed. 

"I...it's you. What...what you doing here?" 

The boy grinned at him, walking up to where Tubbo stood. "Yeah, no need to be nervous though. You're not in any sort of trouble if that's what you're thinking. I'm not gonna throw you in the dungeon or something." 

That was an unusual comment, and Tubbo's face most likely conveyed his thoughts. 

"Why would I think that? Do you have a dungeon you'd be able to toss me into?" Tubbo asked, a playful smile coming onto his face. 

The boy raised an eyebrow at him, smirk still in place, but face more confused. "Um, yeah, I do actually." 

Tubbo's smile dropped slightly, his face falling. "I...what?" 

Now the other boy just looked confused. "What do you mean "what"?"

"I mean, why do you have the power to put me in a dungeon? What are you, a tax collector?" 

The boy just stared at him, blinking slowly. He then shook his head in a slow rhythm. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" 

Tubbo shook his head, trying to defend himself. "I do! I told you I recognized you, I know you're that boy I meet a few nights ago." 

"I mean other than that!" He exclaimed, exasperation evident on his face. 

How would he have known this boy? Tubbo was sure he'd never meet him before the incident in his life. He was almost certain he'd never seen him in the Empire, and certainly not wandering around in the woods. Sure, he wasn't the best with faces but still...

"No, I don't? I'm sorry."

"You don't live in the Empire, guess I should've expected this. Damn it, now I have to do introductions," the other sighed. 

He walked over to Tubbo and stuck out his right hand to be shaken. "Hi, I'm Tommy Craft, Imperial Highness of The Antarctic Empire. Nice to meet you, or well, see you again, really." 

Tubbo just stood there blinking. Trying to get his brain to process what the Hell was even happening. 

"You're joking," was all Tubbo could think to say, his heart speeding fast against his ribcage.

"I am not," Tommy replied back with a simple shake of his head. 

Tubbo finally reached out and took the other's hand in his slightly trembling one, both of them shaking in greeting. 

"How do I know you're not lying?" Tubbo asked nervously, but knew in his chest that this boy was not. 

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I could get guards down here, but that could take a good half hour, if you're willing to wait that long." 

Nope, he did not need more surprise people in power coming to his cottage today. Tubbo looked to the horse Tommy had just ridden upon, the saddle adorning it embroidered and crafted perfectly. It even had the Empire's symbol sewn onto it. Nobody he'd ever seen rode something so well crafted around here. Not even the guards and sentries.

"I think I believe you," Tubbo replied earnestly, voice small. "I'm Tubbo."

"Good, that would have been a lot of unnecessary work. Nice to see you again, Tubbo." 

Tubbo, now feeling quite small in this boy's presence, crossed his arms tightly around his chest. "Do I have to bow or whatnot?" 

This made Tommy laugh loudly. "I mean, you can if you want." 

Tubbo was about to do just that, leaning down slightly until he felt a hand on his shoulder that straightened him back up. 

Tommy was smirking as he shook his head. "Yeah, no need for that, I was just messing with you." 

"Oh. Sorry." Tubbo felt his ears turn red and they only got worse when he heard laughter from the other. 

Then a question him out of nowhere. "I'm sorry to be a bother, but why did you think I would recognize you today if I hadn't on Monday night?" 

Tommy shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know, it was dark so I assumed you just couldn't see me well." 

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Tubbo shifted on his feet, inching at his arm. He avoided making direct eye contact. "How come you're here, Your Highness? Can I help you with something?" 

Tommy rolls his eyes. "Don't call me that, it's just Tommy. I'm here to give you something, I would have come earlier but I was kept under tight watch for the last few days. Pain in the ass." 

"Oh, so you did get in trouble, did you? Nobody's going to come out here looking for you, right?" 

"Nope," Tommy replied, turning to his horse and walking back over to them. 

"Um, what did you bring?" Tubbo asked as he watched Tommy grab something out of a large pouch attached to the horse's embroidered saddle. 

Tommy turned back around holding a folded piece of Winter's clothing, a coat to be exact. It was a light, ice blue, hood and hands cuffed with white fur and the inside lined as well. The threads used to bring the fabric together a striking gold. 

Tommy walked over to him, holding it out. "Here, take it." 

Tubbo had his hands out, ready to oblige before his conscious mind kicked on. "Oh wow, you're very kind but I couldn't-" 

"Just take it," Tommy cut off, pushing it into Tubbo's hands. "I fucking bleed all over your last one, so just take it. I had it custom made, snuck out, and rode all the way out here to give it to you because I felt bad. It would be almost a crime in my book _not_ to take it." 

Tubbo looked up at Tommy with wide eyes, a small smile spreading across his face. "Thank you," he said as he unfolded and examined it. "It's lovely." 

Tommy, flustered by the genuine gratitude, rolled his eyes and waved a hand. "Yeah, don't mention it or some shit." 

"If you don't mind me asking, Tommy, what were you doing out in the forest on Monday? The Capital is hours upon hours away from here." 

Tommy sighed, crossing his arms and leaning up against the cottage. "I was mad at one of my brothers, he was being a bitch. I just needed time away from the Palace, away from my family, and away from the Empire. Just for a few hours, I wasn't planning on staying out or anything. I wanted to hunt a few creatures, and I'd be back by morning." 

Tubbo nodded, listening. "Did you spot them again after I left?" 

"No, bastard with a knife got away and ran off to whatever Hell they came from," Tommy ground out, glaring at seemingly nothing. "They came out of nowhere, got me right in my abdomen. Hurt like a bitch, if I'm honest." 

Tubbo's eyes were wide as he bit his lip. "I'm sorry, that must have been terrible. Good thing I found you, though. Do you know why someone would have done that, so randomly and out here where nobody really lives?" 

"No clue," he shrugged. "The asshole didn't even steal anything from me after they got me, just ran away as if they didn't just try and kill someone for no reason. I don't think they knew who I was either, I hand my hood up and face down. I wasn't wearing any royal attire, and who would have guessed I would have been out there in that random spot outside the Empire?" 

Tubbo hummed. "That is really strange. Makes no sense to me, honestly." 

"Yeah, me either." 

"Does your wound hurt anymore? Did it heal properly?" Tubbo asked as he looked down to the spot he remembered buckets of blood flowing from just nights ago. 

"Hm? Oh, yeah it's all good. Nothing more than a scar. But _no_ , it's a _huge_ deal Tommy, we need to make sure it closed correctly and that you won't get an infection," Tommy said in a mocking voice, rolling his eyes. 

"I'm assuming you're referencing your family?" Tubbo giggled, cutting himself off when he realized he probably shouldn't be laughing about them. 

"Yup, you wouldn't _believe_ how pestering they can be." 

"Well to be fair, you were bleeding out in a forest, and even with the wound closed you had blood _all_ over you. I can't imagine how bad you must have looked for them." 

Tommy rolled his eyes. "I mean, yeah I get that. But they were on my case for _days_ after the fact. My body had nothing left to heal, yet they still kept me bound to the castle with more guards. I had to sneak out at three in the goddamn morning just to make it here at sunrise." 

Tubbo's eyes rounded in surprise, his mouth open slightly. "Three in the morning? Just to bring me a jacket? Wow, that's really sweet," Tubbo smiled at him. 

Tommy bit his lip as his cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "I said don't mention it, Bitch Boy." 

Tubbo laughed hard at that, shaking his head. "How did you get caught?" 

"I'll have you know, I snuck past every guard and sentry I came across, even the ones right at the end of my hallway," Tommy smiled proudly. "Then I walked into my room, almost in the clear, and there sat my oldest brother. Just sitting in a chair in the corner of my room, reading a damn book waiting for me to get back. And there _I_ was, haven taken my cloak off and covered in blood. It didn't go too well after that," he scowled. 

Tubbo couldn't help but burst out laughing, just imagining the looks on both of their faces. "Sorry, sorry. I know it not funny, but imagining the Royal Family like that-" Tubbo then started laughing again, small giggles coming out. 

Tommy joined him in laughing, his a lot louder than Tubbo's. 

"Yeah, I guess that's what I get for having my entire family be Soulmates, you're all kind of close," Tommy laughed. 

Tubbo nodded. It was really interesting when he thought about it. It was common knowledge to the Empire that the entire Royal Family were Soulmates to each other, all being adopted by the Emperor himself. Tubbo would suspect that would make people close, especially if you choose who your family was. 

"Speaking of which, where's your family, Tubbo?" Tommy asked while looked around, as if they would suddenly pop out. "Are they out?" 

Ah, right. Well, Tubbo should have expected that question. It was reasonable to ask, really. Most sixteen-year-olds had a least some sort of relative they lived with. 

"I don't have any family. It's just me here." 

Tommy's face somberd, looking at Tubbo directly now. "Do you not? Fair enough. Sorry, didn't mean to bring up anything bad." 

Tubbo shook his head, waving his hand dismissively and giving Tommy a somewhat sad smile. "It's fine, honestly. You didn't know, it's normal to assume I would be living with family." 

Tommy turned away, his eyes narrowing at the floor. Suddenly he looked up at the sky. "What time is it?" 

"You've been here for a bit, around seven-thirty, I'd reckon." 

Tommy sighed. "I should be going soon. But...I do have something rather important I need to ask. God, you really got me off track, didn't you?" 

Tubbo swallowed, hoping he hadn't made the other mad. "Yeah, sorry about that." 

"Anyway, um so....God, how do I even put this?" Tommy bit the inside of his cheek in deep thought, trying to find the right way to phrase the question while getting increasingly nervous. 

Tubbo just stared at Tommy, waiting for him to continue while quietly fidgeting with his necklace. 

"Well, I noticed something that Monday night. I had gotten a new Soulmark, seemingly out of nowhere, mind you. It's just...the only person I could think of it being...well, did you...?" Tommy stumbled, avoiding eye contact for the whole conversation until the end, turning his head ever so slightly to look at Tubbo. 

Tubbo was completely wide-eyed, mouth dropped open and hand over his chest. He looked down at where his Soulmark would be, then back up at Tommy. 

"It's you...? No way," Tubbo honestly _couldn't_ wrap his head around it. 

Tommy almost looked nervous at the response he had been given, his body tensing up as he became more defensive. "Seems so. What? Do you have a problem with that?"

Tubbo shook his head rapidly. "No, no, sorry, that's not what I meant, it's just...I would have never guessed that my Soulmate would be _literal_ Royalty," Tubbo slowly replied, face still the same shocked expression. 

Tommy laughed, a wide smirk playing on his face. "I know, I know. Don't feel too bad you can't match up to my level though, I'm sure you'll be a fine Soulmate. Not as good as me, but y'know, never strive for the impossible." 

Tubbo laughed at Tommy's joke, hand running through his hair. "I mean I really can't believe it," Tubbo's face was starting to turn up into a smile. 

"You'll get used to it, it'll just take some time is all. I know it did for me. But in all honesty, this is gonna change _a lot_ for you. I'm certain Phil will want to meet you, as well as my brothers, and then there's-"

"Wait, wait, hold on. We still don't know for sure we're Soulmates," Tubbo cut off. 

"Oh, come on," Tommy scoffed. "What, you think we both just happened to get Soulmates on the same day and then somehow both not know who it was? Sounds like maybe it happened when both of us were a little too preoccupied to notice," Tommy said with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Tubbo held up his hands. "No! I'm not saying you're wrong, I just want to be absolutely sure!" 

Tubbo knew he most likely sounded dumb, but he really just didn't want for either him nor Tommy to assume something for it to turn out wrong. And he also knew that it was almost fact that it was going to be Tommy, but a part of him just wanted to make sure, even if it was unnecessary. 

Tommy sighed. "Alright, show me the mark, I know what mine looks like." 

Tubbo was almost shivering in the cold now, so he didn't really want to unbutton his shirt, but oh well. He carefully undid the first four buttons of his shirt. 

"Let me guess, it's in the middle of your chest. And it's a picture of a music note and shield," Tommy guessed bordley from where he stood against the cottage, staring at the ground. 

"Umm," was all Tubbo could get out. 

Tommy looked back up, his eyes going to where the Soulmark was engraved into his skin, depicting exactly what he had said. 

"Well, what do you know? That's my Soulmark, Tubbo. Guess I was right," a smile took over Tommy's face, a little softer than usual. 

Tubbo smiled back. "I never said you were wrong." 

"Mmmm, well I mean you kind of did, actually." 

"No I did not." 

"Well, yeah, no, you did." 

"What does my Soulmark look like?" Tubbo suddenly asked, curiosity and happiness etched on his face. 

Tommy looked down at his heart, placing his index and middle fingers over it. "It's a bee, with like, these puffy purple looking flowers." 

"Alliums, they're my favorite," Tubbo stated, still smiling. 

"Is that what there called? Well, yeah, those then. You like bees a lot then, yeah?" 

"I actually have a hive a little further down on the property." 

"You'll have to show me them some time, as long as they don't sting me," Tommy said, with a mock-serious look on his face. 

Tubbo shook his head. "They won't sting you, as long as you don't aggravate them. There lovely little fellows." 

"Can you define aggrav-"

Tommy was cut off by a head plopping itself onto his chest, Tubbo's forehead leaned up against it. 

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that," Tubbo replied, not moving his head.

Tommy laughed and wrapped his right arm around Tubbo's shoulders. "You're kinda clingy, y'know." 

"Am I?" 

"Yeah." 

"But how could you know? This is really the first time we've had a normal conversation." 

Tommy shrugged. "I just know, you seem like the type. It's fine though, I can deal with it." 

Tubbo laughed, moving his head back. Tommy still kept his arm around Tubbo's shoulders. 

"But really, this is going to change a lot for you. Being Soulmates with Royalty isn't something you can just shove under the rug. I know for a fact my family will want to meet you as soon as possible, and then there's the strong chance of you being...well, let's just stick to you meeting them first. Everything else we'll deal with later," Tommy explained. 

Tubbo bit his lip, fidgeting with his necklace. "Tommy, I can't just...meet your family. You're making it sound like a casual meet up instead of going to see the literal leaders of the Empire." 

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "You're doing fine talking to me." 

Tubbo shrugged. "It's different I guess, you're at least around my age, and, you know, my Soulmate." 

"Okay, first of all, you're like fourteen, so not my age."

Tubbo huffed. "I'll have you know, I'm sixteen years old." 

Tommy scoffed. "There's no way you're my age. Damn, you're short. I thought you were at most fifteen." 

Tubbo smiled playfully. "Think again." 

Tommy laughed, then sighed. "But really, I mean, you'll have to meet them eventually. The sooner the better, right?" 

Tubbo could feel his heart accelerate in worry. "I can't, or at least not yet. Can't you wait a while longer to tell them?" 

Tommy hummed in thought. "I guess so, yeah. But it'll only be a matter of time before they catch on that I'm hiding something. But if it makes you so nervous, we can get away with a few weeks, I reckon."

A few weeks. Tubbo sighed, that would be fine. Plenty of time to prepare. 

"Yeah, yeah that would be appreciated," Tubbo smiled wearily. 

Tommy shrugged, squeezing Tubbo's shoulders before dropping his arm. Tommy looked up to the sky and crushed. 

"I need to leave soon if have any hope of making it back before lunch, God damnit, why do you have to live so far?" Tommy scowled. 

Tubbo shrugged with an unapologetic smile. "Sorry." 

"That's another thing we'll have to sort out," Tommy grumbled to himself. 

Tubbo turned to his buckets and baskets filled with apples and bouquets he had placed on the floor a bit ago, hosting them into his arms. 

Tommy, walking over to his horse grazing on the grass, looked back at Tubbo with a raised eyebrow. "Are you heading out?" 

"Hm?" Tubbo looked down at the things in his arms. "Oh, yes. I'm heading to the market to sell today." 

"Hm. I'll give you a ride then," Tommy responded, tightening the saddle. 

"Oh, no, you don't have to-" 

"Just get on," Tommy cut off. "And get the coat on, you look as if you're freezing to death. 

Tubbo shifted the coat it on, savoring its warmth and the soft fur covering the inside of the garment. He didn't have to be told twice, he was freezing. 

Tommy helped him mount the horse with his things in his arms, allowing him to get situated before they're off. 

"Thank you," Tubbo said. "You really don't have to, isn't this out of the way of the Capital?" 

"I don't care, just tell me which way to go." 

* * *

They arrived near the entrance lines of the Empire in ten minutes, Tommy stopping the horse just out of the border watchers gazes. Tubbo claimed off, giving the horse a pat, a thank you, and an apple before looking up to Tommy. 

The air was freezing, the temperature had dropped so much the last week it was astonishing. The ground below Tubbo's feet glazed in a thin layer of frost already. 

Tommy was much more situated for the weather. Having a hat, gloves, coat, and thick Winter's clothes to keep himself relatively warm. Tubbo shivered. This would have been so much worse without a coat. 

"Thank you again, Tommy." 

"Do you have no other Winter clothing?" Tommy asked, dismissing Tubbo's thank you. 

"Um, no..." 

Tommy sighed, shaking his head. "I'll be back as soon as I can, probably tomorrow, actually." 

Tubbo smiled. "I look forward to it!" 

Tommy snorted. "Clingy bitch." 

Tommy gave his horse a pat on the side of the neck, giving them a little nudge with his foot to show he wanted to move. The horse, taking that as the sign to leave, started walking. Tommy turned them in the opposite direction, away from the sentries that they could barely see. 

"See ya!" Tommy called over his shoulder with a small wave, his horse picking up the pace to a trot and then a gallop until he was out of sight in the thick trees. 

Tubbo sighed loudly, leaning up against the nearest tree. He wanted to collapse on the floor and never get back up again. His mind was still processing everything that just happened at a slow pace, nothing really registering yet. 

But as he picked himself back up off the tree, ears burning from the cold, and continued moving forwards towards the borderlines, Tubbo couldn't help but smile softly. 

Maybe this would be a good thing, just maybe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, that was a long chapter that was a majority dialogue, sorry about that. I do hope you enjoyed, though, and thank you so much for you're endless support! It makes me feel so much better about writing <3  
> Also yes, I did give the Royal Family the last name Craft because of Philza. Wow, I'm just so creative, It's unbelievable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this will all bring you a little joy after the recent streams :), because I know I need it. I just want everyone to be happy and not have to fight, to finally have peace :(  
> Thank you all for your endless support and encouragement for my story, it means the world! <3

Tommy had come back the next day as he promised. He had arrived even earlier than he did the day before. Tubbo, not planning on going into the Empire today, was not up yet to start work. 

Tommy wrapped his coat around himself more, shivering as his ears burned and eyes watered. No snow had yet fallen from the vast skies as of yet, but Tommy, if knowing anything from living in the Empire over the years, wouldn't be surprised if it began snowing in the next few days. 

His feet crunched into the frosted grass as he dismounted Techno's horse, taking out the thick blanket he had packed for them and scurrying it around the horse so they did not freeze in the frigid weather. 

Tommy sifted the pouch connected to the horse's saddle open, grabbing all the things he had stuffed inside as well as making sure he had everything in his messenger bag.

He then walked up to the front door of Tubbo's cottage, knocking on the door without much mind for how loud it was. After hearing nothing, Tommy knocked again, louder this time. He almost wanted to yell, riding four hours in the cold on horseback didn't put him in the best of moods, just wanting to get away from the cold for a while. 

Finally, he heard shuffling and feet padding against wooden floorboards.

"Coming!" A soft voice rang out through the small house, sounding sleepy and disconnected. 

* * *

Tubbo was woken from his slumber by loud insistent knocking on his front door. He let out a small groan at the sudden harsh noise, the blood flowing in his head pounding. 

He snuggled and pulled his quilts around himself tighter, hiding his face in his pillow. His head continued to throb. Tubbo sighed, he knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep, and from the feel of it, he'd be having another one of his days inside due to a headache. 

Tubbo got headaches and migraines quite often, a thing he expected at this point, but never got used to or better at dealing with. Usually, when this happened, he would have to stay inside all day and attempt to sleep, half the time not succeeding. His mind would be too slow and disoriented to do anything useful. 

Luckily, this just seemed to be a bad headache and not a migraine, the pain behind his eyes and forehead instead of one side of his face. 

Oh, right, there was someone at the door. Slowly, Tubbo picked himself up and out of bed, not bothering to get regular clothes on as he heard another round of knocking. Who would be at his door this early? Or at all for that matter. 

Oh, surely it had to be Tommy. This made Tubbo pick up the pace to a little faster, trying to drive away the drowsiness he felt. Although Tommy was really nice and Tubbo found himself found of him, (although he supposed that's how Soulmates worked) as well as being his Soulmate, he didn't want Tommy to have a reason to get upset with him. Tommy possessed more influence and power than Tubbo could ever imagine, and that scared him a little, even if the boy himself did not. 

Tubbo called out to him that he was coming, walking over to unlock the door. Opening the door, he was greeted by the almost completely red face of Tommy, his body shivering as he hugged his arms to himself. 

Tubbo, getting a small feeling of the chilled air, shivered himself. He pushed the door open wider, allowing the taller boy to step inside. 

"Geez, it's cold out. Come on in." 

Tommy didn't wait for anything more, quickly moving through the door and letting out a relieved sigh. 

"Here," Tubbo rubbed his forehead, trying to think. "I'll get a fire started." 

Tommy placed the things in his arms on the wooden table in the small kitchen, then removed his hood and other winter gear, taking the items and placing them on the stones in front of the hearth Tubbo was lighting at the moment. 

"Thanks," Tommy replied. 

Tubbo, with sluggish movements, lit the wood with flint and steel, sitting back and watching the flames crackle and pop. Tommy shifted closer, basking in the warmth.

"I brought you some stuff," Tommy told Tubbo, motioning his head back to the table behind them but keeping his eyes on the flames. 

Tubbo looked back, seeing the plethora of Winter's clothing sitting on his table. Mittens, a hat, Winter boots, a scarf, and thick clothing made for this specific time of year. 

"Oh wow, thank you, Tommy! That's very kind," he replied, a grateful smile taking over his face as his eyes lit up. 

"No problem," Tommy replied, trying to ignore how warm he felt hearing those words, how much his mood jumped up at Tubbo's happiness. 

The two of them fell into comfortable silence, enjoying the warmth the fire and company provided on the frigid day. 

"Did your family suspect anything yesterday?" Tubbo asked, curious if Tommy had been caught sneaking out yesterday. 

Tommy grinned. "Nope, not a thing. All three of them were out for the day because of boring meetings, foreign affairs, military assessments, y'know, stuff like that." 

Tubbo nodded along, knowing what those words meant but not what was required of them. 

"That's good. I honestly didn't think you were going to be able to make it today, considering how far the Capital is from here." 

Tommy sighed, stretching his arms out. "I didn't think so either, but I had nothing important to do today, so I skipped training and lecture. I won't be able to come for a few days after this though, I've got some upcoming planning I have to do around the Empire and whatnot." 

Tubbo shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I really am getting you into a lot of trouble, aren't I?" 

Tommy laughed, leaning backward at the power of it. "That's one way to put it, Asshole."

"Nevermind, sounds more to me like you've brought this upon yourself." 

"Dickhead," Tommy responded, playfully punching him in the arm. 

Tubbo laughed, his head going downwards as if to cover his giggles. He then suddenly received a searing hot pain in his head, causing him to cut off his laugh and replace it with a groan. 

Tommy looked over to him, eyebrow raised and mouth falling to a frown. "You okay?"

Tubbo put a hand to his forehead, rubbing it in a slow-motion while using his other to wave Tommy off. "I'm alright, just a bit of a headache." 

Tommy continued looking at him. "No wonder you look so dead and slow." 

Tubbo giggled again, letting his hand drop from his head and dropping his head back onto his cushioned reading chair. 

"Do these happen often?" 

Tubbo shrugged his shoulders, staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I guess. But don't worry, I'm alright, promise." 

Tommy squinted his eyes, obviously not convinced in the slightest. "Fine. Can I, I don't know, get you something?" 

"Um, naw, I'm good. Thanks though." 

They sat in silence for a moment, Tommy staring at Tubbo while the other massaged his head. 

"Have you ever considered moving, Tubbo?" 

"Moving? Where to?" 

Tommy shrugged, coming off laid back. "I don't know, inside the Empire would be a good place to start." 

Tubbo lifted his head off the chair's cushion, trying to collect his thoughts. No, he'd never considered moving. This cottage and this land was his safe haven. Tubbo had been here since he first arrived, getting attached very quickly. Besides, he lived close enough to the Empire that there wasn't a problem of being too far from markets, people, other such things he needed. 

"No, I never have. Not had a reason to." 

Tommy shifted, moving his body so he faced Tubbo completely. "Would you ever be against moving, though? Say, closer to bigger, more populated areas?" 

Tubbo raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, I guess not completely. As long as I have a plot of land filled with room for plants and my bees. And it's not too close to too many people. Why?" 

Tommy's face was blank until he shrugged, a smirk replacing his expression. "Just wondering." 

Tubbo's face lit up in realization. "Oh! Is it because you were wondering if I'd ever move closer to the Capital?" 

"Yeah," Tommy replied rather blankly. 

"Well, maybe I would! I'd need to find a good spot of land, through. It wouldn't have to be utterly fantastic, just enough for me," Tubbo smiled. 

"I have a few places in mind that have more land for you to use than you could ever imagine. Filled with plants I'd bet you've never seen before. You'd love it." 

Tubbo hummed, the image bringing a smile to his face. That did sound magical, but at the same time, he loved his cottage with all his heart, Tubbo didn't think he'd be ready to say goodbye so soon. 

"I'll think about it more, surely I'll eventually move closer to you, but I'm not sure when I'll be ready for that." 

"That's fair," Tommy nodded. "Just keep it in mind, yeah?"

For the next hour, they both talked of interests and skills they both possessed and other topics. Tommy spoke of his family and responsibilities to the Empire, and Tubbo some of his good experiences in the Empire so far, telling Tommy he'd only lived in the Empire a little over a year. As well as some of his favorite memories from before he'd arrived here, most of them taking place within the settlement of Ramases like himself. But never mentioning if he had a family that had been with him while traveling.

Both of them ended up sitting right next to each other, their shoulders touching as they both talked amongst themselves with content smiles on their faces. The fire dying down in the hearth, the ashes still burning a searing red, white, and back. 

"Wait!" Tommy exclaimed very suddenly, causing Tubbo to jump beside him. 

"I've just had the most brilliant idea, Tubbo," Tommy says to him, smiling wide. 

Tubbo laughed, raising an eyebrow. "And what is that?" 

"Y'know how I said I wouldn't be able to visit for the next few days?" 

"Yeah?"

"Well, that's still true, but I have a way we can see each other while I'm off." 

Tubbo cocked his head to the side. "How? Surely not, you'll be too busy to see me." 

Tommy shook his head, smile still on his face. "Not if I see you at the Festival."

Tubbo's eyes widen in realization. "Oh right! The Festival's this Sunday!" 

Tommy nodded quickly. "Yup! How about you come to the Festival, and then I can sneak away to see you after I'm done looking good for the crowd," Tommy smirked wildly. 

Tubbo hummed, thinking it over. Tubbo had generally finished all his farming, his crops and flowers having been gathered and put into storage for later market days, a lot faster than expected. The ground was frosted now, so nothing more would be growing until Spring, and his bees were self-sufficient little fellows, about to go into hibernation. And now that he didn't have to save for a new coat, he had enough money to make it through Winter. 

Tubbo always did want to see the Capital. And with his priorities taken care of, he didn't have anything holding him back. Tubbo did miss traveling, if only in a small amount. 

Tubbo nodded, a contemplative look still on his face. "That would be really amazing, I've always wanted to visit the Capital, but never had the time. Isn't it a, what, four-hour ride there on horseback? Well, I suppose I'll have to leave early tomorrow if I want to make it there by Sunday," he pondered aloud. 

Tommy snorted, shaking his head. "No dumbass, I'll take you back with me today. I'll get you a room at an inn, then you can wander around and do whatever the Hell your little heart wants during Saturday. We'll meet up later in the evening during the Festival on Sunday, you'll stay a second night in the Capital since the Festival doesn't ever end until very late, and then I'll give you money for a horseman to ride you back home. Simple as that." 

Tubbo smiled happily. "That's a smashing idea, Tommy!" 

"I know, I know," he smirked. 

"Wait," Tubbo said, holding up a hand. "This isn't a way to get me to meet any of your family, right?" 

Tommy shook his head sincerely. "No, I promised you weren't required to meet them yet, and I meant it." 

"Okay," Tubbo sighed in relief. "Thanks, I just wanted to be sure." 

Tubbo rubbed his head while Tommy stretched out his long limbs, cracking his back and neck. Tubbo's headache had relived significantly, making him feel much lighter and head less foggy. 

"Hey, do you want to go see my bees?" Tubbo asked Tommy excitedly. 

* * *

"I feel like it's gonna sting me, Tubbo." 

"They won't, promise! Just stick your hand out for them to land on and you should have no trouble at all!" 

Tommy nodded his head, slowly reaching his hand out, palm up. "If it stings me, I'm going to be real pissed off."

Tubbo giggled. "Then don't give them a reason to." 

The small creature turned their attention away from an almost completely wilted Autumn flower, it's stem slumping upon the ground. The bee buzzed its wings, flying up slowly onto Tommy's outstretched hand holding a small, unwilted flower. 

They landed happily onto his hand, focus on the flower. Tubbo smiled watching the interaction while Tommy had a very concentrated look on his face as he stared at the bee. 

The bee buzzed their wings a few times and then flew off back home to the hive up high in the large dark oak tree. 

"Aw," Tubbo melted. "They liked you!" 

Tommy smiled, snorting. "Yeah, who wouldn't, Tubbo?" 

Tubbo rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, playing along. "True, true." 

The both of them walked back to the warmth of Tubbo's cottage, ears and cheeks red from the chilled wind whipping at their faces. 

* * *

About two hours later, both Tommy and Tubbo were saddling up for the hour's journey to the Capital. It was now ten o'clock in the morning, meaning they would most likely make to the Capital at two o'clock in the afternoon, not including the small breaks they would need to take. 

Tubbo had a small backpack filled with a few days worth of clothes, stored water, and food, along with a little bit of money. He had changed into the thicker Winter clothes Tommy had brought for him, they fit him perfectly, much to his surprise. 

Tubbo continued putting his Winter wear on, tying the scarf tightly around his neck, buttoning his coat, and pulling on his mittens. He almost shoved the hat on with his gloved hands onto his head before stopping, noticing something he had not originally. 

On the top of the hat, two holes were placed, sewn out of the fabric. Tubbo stuck his index finger through one, examining it. The holes would allow for his horns to be out instead of poking at the fabric. He smiled softly. 

Tubbo pulled his hat on gently, adjusting it upon his head until he got his small horns, only about six inches in size and not near long enough to begin curling downwards below his ears, through the holes. He sighed in relief at the warmth it provided. He picked his bag up off the ground, letting the straps fall over his shoulders. 

"You ready to go, Tubbo?" Tommy called, his back facing him. 

Tubbo double-checked in his mind, then triple-checked. Nodding, he was certain he did everything he needed to do before venturing. 

"Yeah, I'm ready." 

* * *

It had already been two hours, around twelve o'clock in the afternoon when they stopped for a break and lunch. 

They were in a decently populated area, much more so than the area Tubbo was near in The Antarctic Empire. So many different people, and the majority, at least so far, not Human. It was so incredibly different then what he was used to when entering and traveling to other Nations. 

Tommy kept his hood up the entire time while riding, his head down and eyes on the ground. He didn't remove it until the two of them had found an unoccupied area in a large public park. 

Tubbo wasn't surprised Tommy kept his face hidden, he would most likely be recognized in an instant if people were to look at him for more than a few passing seconds. But because the two of them didn't draw attention to themself, and in turn Tommy, hardly anyone spared them a passing glance as they went about their days. The only reason Tubbo had not recognized Tommy was because he had never seen the Royal Family before outside of a few portraits, and even that was few and far between. As well as not living within The Antarctic Empire to be able to see them from a distance. But people here and living within the Empire would absolutely know Tommy, so the both of them just needed to keep to themselves. 

They both huddled close to each other as they ate, seeking warmth as they flexed their fingers to keep their blood flowing. 

"Do you want me to take over the reins, Tommy? You should take a rest." 

Tommy scoffed as he ate a slice of bread with strawberry jam on it that Tubbo had purchased a few weeks earlier. "Hell no, besides, you don't even know which way to go." 

Tubbo shrugged. "You could guide me." 

Tommy shook his head. "Nope, I'm leading and that's that." 

Tubbo rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face. "Alright then, just don't complain to me about it later," he paused for a moment. "Hey, Tommy?" 

"Yeah?" 

"How did you know where I lived when you first came to my cottage?" 

Tommy burst out laughing, shaking his head. "Kind of a little late to be asking that question, don't you think, Tubbo? Ah, no, but seriously, I saw what direction you walked away in the first night we met, I just followed the small trail headed the way you were walking," he explained.

Tubbo smiled playfully, nudging Tommy with his shoulder. "Don't you think that's a little weird?" 

Both of them laughed, Tommy's loud and brash, while Tubbo's was a lot quieter and would be compared to giggles if it wasn't for the deep breaths of air he took in between his small laughs.

* * *

The further the two traveled, the colder it got. Eventually, the sky began crying white tears onto the land. Softly they fell as Tubbo observed them with wondrous eyes, there was just something so utterly entrancing about the first snow. 

After an additional three hours, Tubbo and Tommy made it to the Capital. 

"We're about there. I have a few places in mind where you can stay," Tommy told Tubbo. 

Tubbo nodded along, but was mesmerized by what was around him. 

The buildings were, in fact, huge. Made of hard, light-colored stones that were carved decoratively, elegantly, and strong. They towered above, coming to meet the whited out sky. Of course, not all the buildings were completely made of the light stone, some had other added materials to help add to the exterior. 

Hundreds of people walked the wide, well-crafted streets as snow floated down to the earth. Some riding horses or having some other animal pull a cart filled with boxes upon boxes of supplies. 

But the most eye-catching and awe-inducing architecture in his sight was the Palace. 

It stood high and proud above all the other buildings in the Capital, looming with authority off in the distance. Large, square walls with gold crowning at the tops and along the sides. It was truly beautiful, and impressive. 

The two of them continued through the streets until they finally entered the Capital officially, Tommy looking around, seemingly thinking. Eventually, they came upon a large building constructed with the common building material, along with dark oak wood and marble highlights. Tommy walked the horse up to the sidewalk, dismounting and tying the reigns to one of the free polls. 

Tubbo followed, looking up to the sign on the building that read "Swordmount Inn." 

"Alright," Tommy said, turning to him. "This is a good place for you to stay, I've heard nice things about it." 

Tubbo nodded, following Tommy inside while still taking in his surroundings. 

Tommy opened the large dark oak wood doors, the two of them walking inside and immediately being hit with a wave of heat. 

Tubbo sighed in relief as he began removing his hat and mittens, looking around at the interior. It was large, open walls and tall ceilings with a chandelier made from antlers that held candles that flickered from side to side. Two fireplaces stood at either end of the room with cozy and aesthetically pleasing looking couches and rugs. 

Tommy yanked his hood off his head and removed his hat and gloves as well, letting a deep breath out as he smiled at the warmth. 

Tubbo's eyes widened in surprise and worry. Why had he taken his covering off? "Tommy, what are you doing?" He whispered at him in a hushed voice. 

Tommy ignored him, walking up to the front desk where a man sat ready to write down names and take payments. Tubbo followed quickly behind, shifting his backpack on his shoulders. 

The man was writing down information in his large book, not looking up to greet them. "Welcome. How may I-" he cut himself off when he finally raised his head to meet the two faces. 

The man stood up quickly in shock, recognizing who exactly he was speaking to. He stumbled over his words, trying to grab the quill he had dropped onto the table while flipping to a new page. 

Tommy, unbothered by the man's behavior, continued onwards. "One room for him, if you don't mind. Book it for today through Monday morning, would you? And make it a suite. Thanks." 

The man listened to every word Tommy said like gospel, writing down the information while nodding vigorously. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a key, handing it to Tommy without any hesitance. 

Tommy in turn placed a small bag of gold coins in the man's hand that he had retrieved from his pocket. "That should be enough, just keep the change if it's a little over." 

"Um, you'll-you'll be in room 104, top floor, s-second hallway on your left, Your Highness, " the man stumbled, eyes still wide. "E-enjoy your stay." This time, the comment directed at Tubbo. 

"Thank you," Tubbo replied while Tommy gave a small wave, already heading up the large two-way staircase. 

Tubbo flowed him up the steps and around the first left corner. 

* * *

When he entire the room, Tommy immediately took over the large chair in the corner, sighing as he sat down and began to stretch out his limbs.

The room was exceptionally large and well furnished. A small couch sat in front of the fireplace on the rightmost wall, while a dresser sat close to the door. The bed was king-sized, plush with thick and soft comforters, while a dainty nightstand stood next to it. A window was placed on the farthest wall, showing the Capital city and snow falling alike. 

"Why'd you do that?" Tubbo asked Tommy. 

"Do what?"

"Show your face. Surely you could have kept your hood up." 

Tommy snorted, shaking his head. "No, that would have been too much work to keep my head down. Besides, it doesn't really matter anyhow, it's not like I'm not seen around the Capital streets every now and again. I just didn't want to attract a crowd while we were traveling is all, we don't have to worry about that when we're inside with only one other person." 

Tubbo nodded, placing his bag onto the foot of the bed. "Yeah, I suppose that's true," he replied with a smile. 

Tommy sighed, standing up slowly. "I have to be going, I know my brother's going to be back from his early morning meeting soon and I have to be there." Tommy left a bag of gold coins in the corner of the cushioned chair for Tubbo to eventually find for the next day. Plenty enough for him to get whatever he wanted tomorrow and at the Festival on Sunday. 

Tubbo nodded, smiling at him. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow evening then. Thanks for the ride up here!" 

"No problem," Tommy shrugged. "And you'll be fine on your own?" 

Tubbo rolled his eyes, smile still in place. "I've been on my own for years, Tommy. I can take care of myself, promise. But thank you for your concern." 

"Have you really?"

"Really what?"

"Been on your own for years?"

Tubbo shrugged. "Yeah, I'll tell you about it some time."

Tommy nodded, face hard. "You should. Be safe, I'll see you soon." 

"See ya, Tommy!" He replied as Tommy waved at him with a small smile, exiting the room with his hat and gloves under his upper left arm. 

Tubbo sighed with a content smile on his face as he sat down on the small couch. He brought his hand up to rub a thumb along his necklace in comfort. 

This was, so far, turning out to be a good thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, pumpkins! I would absolutely appreciate it if you would take a look at this absolutely amazing fanart of the story made by doodlescreams! It is beyond words fantastic, and she is just so, so talented! Give them a like and a follow for me because it is remarkable! If you want to see the designs visually for Tubbo and Tommy, then go check her art out because they drew them exactly how I envisioned them looking! It's just absolutely perfect! <33333  
> Here's the link: https://twitter.com/siprision1/status/1335734492150067201?s=20
> 
> On another note, warnings for discrimination, assault, and panic in this chapter. Be safe pumpkins!

Tommy swiftly walked back to the front of the inn and down the stairs, shoving his hat, gloves, and hood on in anticipation of the cold and people outside. He entered the innkeeper's line of sight, feeling eyes stare right at him as he made his way over to the man. The man was fidgeting in his seat, looking as professional and friendly as possible. 

"I need you to do something for me," Tommy told the man. 

He nodded his head quickly, a friendly smile on his face. "Yes! Anything you need, I'll do." 

"Great, it's not a hard task, it's hardly even a task at all. All I need you to do is not mention that I was with that boy you saw a few minutes ago. I don't want anyone crowding him or asking questions. You know how people can get. I didn't think you would, but I just needed to be sure, yeah?" Tommy told the man, face serious.

The man nodded. "I understand completely, I won't mention a thing, Your Highness. He'll be left alone and completely under the radar," he replied honestly. 

Tommy nodded, giving the man a small smile. "Thanks, I appreciate it." 

Tommy never suspected or anticipated the man would have mentioned anything to anybody about him nor Tubbo, he wouldn't have taken his hood off if that was the case, but he just needed to be sure. Needed to let the man know that he wanted Tubbo to be left out of the eyes of the Empire's subjects for as long as he had left, since Tommy knew that would be what Tubbo would want. 

He mounted Technoblade's horse, giving her a small pat on the side of her neck before taking off the Palace. 

* * *

Tubbo fell into slumber almost as soon as Tommy had left, starting a small fire in the fireplace with the wood, flint, and steel provided to him. Taking one of the warm comforts and pillow of the bed and removing his Winter gear and boots, Tubbo snuggled up on the couch in front of the fire that peacefully crackled and popped away. 

Although Tubbo's head no longer hurt, he was still a bit drowsy from earlier this morning, and the trip up to the Capital certainly didn't help with that heavy feeling in his head. He decided the best option he had was to sleep, his eyelids coming shut as he slowly drifted out of consciousness. 

* * *

Tubbo woke up with the sun as always, it just beginning peaking over the horizon, letting a soft glow fall upon the snow everywhere. He stretched his body out and sighed, coming up to rub at his eyes. Tubbo was relieved to find that he no longer felt any heaviness of the head.

The fire in the fireplace had gone out sometime last night, the only thing remaining was the now cold ashes. Tubbo couldn't believe he slept that long, what was it? Surely it had to have been fifteen...sixteen hours? He couldn't recall a time in his life where he had ever slept more than ten hours, much less over ten. 

Tubbo laid there for a good twenty-five minutes before slowly getting up, enjoying the moments of relaxation, warmth, and comfort since he had nothing to attend to today. 

After some time, he slowly lifted himself out of bed, rubbing at his eyes and stretching himself out. His whole body felt limp and relaxed, his head clear and light. He felt, to put it simply, great. Tubbo couldn't remember the last time he had been this de-stressed, wasn't sure if he ever had, honestly. 

Tubbo got dressed and washed himself up in the bathroom on the left side of the fireplace, brushing his hair down as best as possible. No matter how much he combed through it, his hair always kept its natural fluffiness. 

As he tied the strings on the neckline of his shirt together, something caught Tubbo's eye. Sitting in the chair Tommy had occupied last night was a bag about the size of two hands, snuggled in the corner of the seat. 

Tubbo walked over, reaching out and picking it up gently in his hands. It was a lot heavier than Tubbo had expected, instantly knowing it was filled with coins. 

Uh oh, had Tommy left some of his money here on accident? Tubbo undid the tie at the top keeping the bag sealed. He peeked inside, and unsurprisingly, it was filled with gold coins as he guessed. But laying at the top of the bag was a small folded piece of paper. Tubbo reached inside, grabbing ahold of it gently and unfolding it for reading purposes. 

It read...

_"Tubbo, thought you could use some cash. I didn't want you to try and deny the offer, so I just left it here without telling you. Enjoy yourself, and you're welcome._

_-Tommy."_

Tubbo huffed at the note, a small confused smile on his face. Tommy didn't have to do that, he had brought his own money. He sighed, already knowing Tommy would get upset with him if he didn't use the gold provided to him, stuffed the bag into his big shirt pocket. He'd have to thank him tomorrow. 

* * *

The entirety of Saturday had been absolutely lovely for Tubbo.

He'd exited the inn at nine o'clock, with a small polite wave and smile from the innkeeper, heading out into the snown covered streets in search of something to do, although Tubbo suspected he'd have no problem with that.

The majority of Tubbo's morning was spent sightseeing. Visiting the biggest buildings with some of the most impressive and eye-catching architecture. He also had breakfast at a small cafe a few blocks away from the inn. Filled with the aroma of freshly baked breakfast food and bread. Cushioned chairs were all around a large fireplace where a few patrons relaxed away from the chill. Tubbo had taken his place on one of the free chairs, enjoying his first-ever hit chocolate. (It was great!)

After heading back to the inn for a small break, Tubbo headed down to the open field that was currently having the final finishing touches of preparation for the Festival be completed. Many other people watched from affair at the area, it was filled with games, decorations, stands, and even an ice skating rink. 

Tubbo had talked to a Demon woman who was helping in preparation of the decor, hanging up candles on polls and lighting lanterns. He came over to help her when she had dropped a wooden box filled with matches into the snow, looking utterly frustrated. Tubbo assisted her for the next hour, she was great company. Sarcastic and funny, making the hour go by like minutes. 

It was around seven o'clock in the evening when he ceased walking around the Capital and found a restaurant to eat at. The service was great and so was the food. 

It was completely dark as Tubbo left the establishment, his breath visible under the fire street lamps as he made his way back to the inn. He'd gotten a little lost, but after a few minutes, he found his barrings and was on the route back as he observed a few people hanging up decorations around the streets. 

* * *

Tubbo, exhausted from the day, immediately fell into bed, not bothering to light a candle or start a fire. He tucked himself into the heavy comforters and surrounded himself with pillows as he got comfortable on his stomach 

He fell asleep within minutes. 

* * *

Tubbo again woke up as the sun rose above the Capital. He enjoyed taking his time getting up, making himself a fire, falling back into sleep as he sat in front of it with a comforter wrapped around himself. 

Tubbo got himself ready for the day and exited out into the streets, wrapping his coat around himself tighter, a small smile on his face. 

Hundreds of people walked the Capital, smiling and laughing with friends or family. The Festival would begin this evening, but many people had arrived early and were now enjoying the city before the official start. 

Tubbo went along with it, enjoying the general joy radiating off people as he went to go get breakfast. He wondered what Tommy was up to at the moment. 

* * *

The day rolled along like the last, but instead, the streets held more people. Tubbo admired the decorations as he walked, lanterns shining on the cold Winters' day as it began snowing, and the Empire's flag hung up every now and again depicting a golden sword stabbed into the top of an ice block. The ends of the flag being shaped like a triangle. 

Tubbo walked around stands and stores, not looking or planning on buying anything, but just admiring. He had stumbled upon a florist's shop where she had a lovely garden in the back. She young women had stuck a yellow daisy behind his ear, grateful to show off her work. 

By the time four o'clock rolled around, hundreds upon hundreds of people were around in the large, miles wide field where the main celebration would take place. Already awaiting the speech the Emperor would be giving at six o'clock. Tubbo wondered how Tommy would be able to find him in such a crowd as he watched more and more people come into the area. Although he was sure Tommy had some way of going about it. 

Tubbo had two hours left before the official start of the celebration, and in that time he had decided he would walk. The crowds of people were somewhat hard to get by, but nothing he couldn't handle. So many games and stand and tents were set up for various reasons and Tubbo admired them all. The area was just decorated so nicely. 

After a good twenty minutes of walking, Tubbo made it to the edge of the field. Not many people occupied the area, only a few handfuls of friends running around or attempting to climb up the thick pine trees. 

Tubbo entered the forest, singing to himself softly as his boots crunched into the snow and the smell of pine wafted through the air. It wasn't much of a forest really, if Tubbo was to be honest. At least, not like the one he lived around filled with thick dark oak trees. All the pine trees were much more spread out and the ground entirely covered in snow and most likely a layer of frost under that. 

He continued on his way for a good ten minutes before stopping from a sound he heard off in the distance, his right ear tweaking off to the side at the noise. It was soft and melodious in nature, in fact, it was two overlaying sounds going along with each other. 

Someone was singing and playing some sort of string instrument if he guessed correctly. 

Tubbo found himself walking closer as snow fell onto his face and eyelashes like soft kisses. The sound was peaceful, it had been a long while since he'd heard music. 

After a few short minutes, he had come across a young man singing quietly and softly strumming a guitar as he sat in front of a pine tree in the snow. He looked to be tall, brown hair similar to his own, but more curly, topped with a light blue beanie on the back of his head. Tubbo recognized some of the notes he sang and played, but not the song itself. Tubbo quickly approached, humming along to the tune as it was played, his voice too soft to be heard by anyone besides himself. 

"You sound lovely," Tubbo said suddenly. 

The music and singing instantly cut off as the young man turned around in surprise at the new presence, eyes wide. Tubbo realized he probably shouldn't have snuck up behind the young man without announcing his presence and then said a comment about his music out of the blue, even if it was a genuine compliment. 

"Em, I-um," Tubbo stumbled, trying to find the proper worlds, eventually giving up. 

"I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to invade your space. I'm going to leave now," Tubbo said, flustered with a slight blush of embarrassment on his face. 

Tubbo turned to leave quickly, biting at his lip before he heard a chuckle from behind him. 

"No, please. Have a seat, I don't mind at all," the young man told him with a warm smiled on his face. 

Tubbo turned back around slowly, a cautious look on his face that melted into slight hesitance when he saw the other man's happy expression. 

"Sit," he repeated, patting the ground, sounding more insistent this time as he laughed again. 

Tubbo walked back over, taking a seat in front of the young man as he seemed to examine the entirety of Tubbo, as if his dark eyes were seeing into the deepest depths of his very soul. Yes, maybe he was being slightly dramatic, but that's what it felt like. 

"Have you ever played?" The man asked him, gesturing towards his guitar. 

Tubbo tried to get his mind to think, mouth open a few seconds before responding. "Um, no, I haven't. But, um, I have played the ukulele, if that counts for anything." 

"Goodman," he nodded, handing off the guitar to Tubbo who tentatively took it in his hands. "Play something for me." 

Tubbo looked down at the instrument he held in his arms and looked back up to the young man with a worried expression. "Surely not. I haven't played in so long, it'll be a disaster." 

The stranger shrugged, looking quite calm. "I don't mind, here, I'll tell you a few cords to play if that'll help. 

Tubbo nodded slowly, taking off his mittens and positioning his hands in the proper way to play. 

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Go ahead and play a C for me, will you?" 

Tubbo thought for a moment, his fingers hovering over a few of the strings before playing the C chord, looking up the young man to see if he had done it right. 

The stranger nodded, a smile on his face. "Good. Now go to an A minor." 

It took Tubbo a little longer to find the note, but eventually, he played it, letting the sound float through the air with the snow. 

"Now arpeggiate those two cords," he told Tubbo while putting his mittens on. 

"Um..." Tubbo wasn't sure what that meant. 

The man chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll tell you. Start on the bottom string of the cord all the way to the top, plucking each one. Keep doing that and changing for C to A minor every time, and you're golden." 

Tubbo followed the instructions, messing up a few times and receiving some guidance from the stranger every time he did. Eventually, he got it, playing the soft melody as it rang out for both of them to hear. 

"That's great...what did you say your name was?" The young man asked. 

"It's Tubbo. You?" 

The man raised an eyebrow at him, confusion lacing his features as he stared at Tubbo, his eyes narrowing. Tubbo ceased his playing.

Finally, his intense expression melted into a soft smile as he let out a surprised laugh. "Wilbur, my name is Wilbur."

Tubbo released a silent sigh, relieved he hadn't upset the man in some way or another. He continued playing. "It's nice to meet you." 

"You as well. You're playing very well for someone who hasn't in a long time." 

Tubbo let out a small, flustered laugh. "Thank you." 

He continued plucking the cords as Wilbur laid down onto his back in the snow and frost, humming a tune along with the music that Tubbo didn't know the words to. 

Ten minutes go by in the peaceful atmosphere, Tubbo's fingers becoming slightly red with the guitar playing. 

Eventually, Wilbur sat up with a sigh, his smile turning back into a natural expression. 

"I've got to be going, thank you for humoring me." 

Tubbo laughed shying, handing the guitar back. Wilbur putting the strap around his shoulder. "No problem, that was lovely. Did you make the tune yourself, I can't recall ever hearing it?" 

Wilbur nodded, a small smile on his face. "That I did. It was nice to meet you, Tubbo." 

"You too!" He called to the man as he walked off to his right, disappearing behind pine trees. 

Tubbo sat there in the snow for a while longer, think of the unusualness of the situation, but pleasant all the same. He listened to the wind flow by his ears and sat smelling the air filled with pine. 

* * *

The Festival was officially about to begin when Tubbo made it back, the sundown in the sky, and would soon be set. Thousands upon thousands of people were about in the miles-wide field, the lanterns and lights glowing with much more power now that it was darker. It was loud, but pleasant in a way that was foreign to Tubbo. He had never been around so many people in his life. 

Tubbo continued waking up to where a lot of people were gathered, he eventually figured out was the stage where the Royal Family would be presenting themselves for the start of the Festival. A small welcome speech for the guests and citizens of The Antarctic Empire. 

Six o'clock rolled around quickly, the sun near setting time as shadows became longer and lightless prominent. Many guards stood around the large, high up strange. Wearing shining gold armor with hints of copper every now and again, Tubbo wasn't surprised. The Empire was known for its military force, never really used, but always there. Especially considering the history of the young Empire. 

A few minutes later, a few figures walked out on stage, everyone's attention immediately being drawn upwards and a hushed whisper laying over the crowd of thousands. The figures stood tall, strong, a definite aura of authority and power, but not in a way that would be frightening. At least, not to Tubbo, but then again, he may be biased as the first person he spotted standing up there was Tommy.

He looked different than how he did just that Friday. He stood tall, hands on his hips and he stared out at his citizens, an aura of genuine confidence on his face. His clothes were also a very important difference, he wore a long robe, similar to his old one, but more elegant and expensive looking. Light blue and gold, where the one Tubbo had seen him wear before was a dark blue. A pendant holding it all together in the front. Not a thread out of place as a golden crown adorned his head regally. 

Tubbo looked over to the far right of the stage where another person caught his eyes. Tubbo swore his heart stopped, or was beating too fast for him to register, pounding like a drum. 

It was the young man he met in the woods, Wilbur, it was Wilbur. 

Prince Wilbur. His Royal Highness, Wilbur Craft. He stood there in similar attire to Tommy, his crown a little bigger and cloak a little more furred. The beanie he worse still atop his head and guitar hung around his back. A kind smile on his face as he looked out on the people that would have made Tubbo smile if it wasn't for the current situation at hand. Tubbo cursed himself for not knowing what the Royal Family looked like. He covered his face as his ears and cheeks reddened out of embarrassment and shame. He had, quite literally, walked upon the Imperial Highness of the Empire, sat down, and played music with him without even knowing who he _was._ No wonder he looked so confused when Tubbo asked what his name was! 

He quietly moaned into his hands, he wasn't sure how disrespectful that was, but he assumed it was high up there. And, oh _God_ , he would eventually have to meet him again, in person no less! Tubbo felt his heart speed up in worry just at the thought, biting his lip. Well, at least Wilbur was a sweet person, having a calm aura about him that was accentuated by his music. But that still didn't take the embarrassment away, he wondered how he would explain this situation to Tommy later. 

Tubbo's dropped his hands from his face while his eyes found the eldest son, standing taller than all three of his other family members. He, without a doubt, looked the most intimidating and strong-willed. That was Techonbalde, Tubbo could tell this with deductive reasoning. He knew the eldest son was a Neatherborn, a Pigein to be exact, not that Tubbo minded in the least, but he could obviously recognize it in his features. Long, pointed ears that folded in on themselves in a similar way to a pigs, but made of flesh and not pigskin. As well as also possessing the Species trait of two large, pointed teeth protruding from the bottom of his mouth. He stood with a gold sword in front of him, the point to the ground and his two hands resting on the bottom of the hilt. Technoblade just had such a general aura of power that Tubbo wasn't surprised he had gained the nickname "Blood God." He was a strong figure to look up to as he watched the citizens, large cloak, and crown adorning him. 

Finally, there was the Emperor of The Antarctic Empire himself, Philza. He stood at the four front of the stage, his presence hard to miss, a welcoming smile on his face. His pitch-black wings spread open wide around him as he held himself with assurance, as if he was giving the entirety of his people a hug. His clothing was different from his sons, but none the less regal and fitting. He wore a rob rather than a cloak, long and reaching the floor with fur lining every possible place and a large, again golden, crown on his head. 

"My people, may I please have your attention," the Emperor called down. Although it was unnecessary because not a single soul was speaking. 

"Thank you. I'm so incredibly honored to be here tonight with all of you in celebration of Mid-Autumn. As I'm sure you all know, this is the first time I and all of my family have been here at the same time to celebrate along with you. I can speak for all of us when I say we are truly happy about that. This year has been fantastic, I couldn't have asked for a better Empire and better citizens. All of you deserve this time to relax and have fun with your family and friends. So, without another word wasted, let the Festival begin!" 

The crowd erupted into cheers and happy shouting, clapping their hands as many began to disperse off with family and friends to enjoy the festivities. The sheer amount of noise it made caused Tubbo to wince, his ears folding downwards. But after the initial scare, Tubbo clapped along with the crowd, a smile on his face. 

The Royal Family walked off the stage, Philza folding his wings back in, Technoblade seething his sword and following. Tommy made a weird salute with his pointer and middle finger, and Wilbur smiled and waved while he exited. 

Tubbo looked around him, a feeling of carefree happiness building in him. He had many things to try. 

* * *

It had been a good three hours and Tubbo still had a plethora of things he wanted to do. He had tried some of the apple cider, which was a comfort not only in taste but temperature. Tubbo had also played many games, a few of them included a test of strength by slamming a hammer onto an ice block and seeing if you could smash through it. He hadn't won, but it was most definitely enjoyable. He had also tried out a game that included throwing daggers at a faraway target, which he had been much better at, winning a free donut. Tubbo also wondered around booths to see if he wanted to buy anything, purchasing a small wood carved and painted moobloom figure. He thought it was very sweet. 

Tubbo was now sat at the edge of the field where the pine trees met as he watched lanterns float and fireworks exploded in the sky, people cheering happily, laughing with joy. 

Tubbo siped on his cup of warm cider slowly, letting it heat up his insides. This small trip had truly been lovely. 

He looked up from his drink to see a figure running his way, waving an arm at him above their head. Tubbo went stiff in anticipation of bodily harm, until he realized with a smile exactly who it was. 

"Tubbo!" Tommy called out to him as he ran closer. 

Tubbo laughed, smile wide. "Hi!" 

Tommy slowed his pace as he approached, plopping down into the snow beside him. He was no longer wearing his Royal clothing, but the normal attire Tubbo was used to seeing him in. Well crafted but not enough so to give anything away. Tommy had his hood up to cover his face and the neck of his sweater pulled up to cover a bit of his mouth. He pulled down both. 

"Holy shit," Tommy panted. "Sorry it took so long for me to find you, Tubbo. I had to, y'know, speak with the people, and walk around helping local businesses and whatnot. Then I had to sneak around with my head down to not be spotted by anyone while also looking for your dumbass at the same time," he sighed, laying down in the snow. 

Tubbo laughed, patting Tommy's shoulder. "Yeah, maybe you should have given us a place to meet up." 

Tommy grumbled. "Yeah, I realize that now, Dickhead." 

Tubbo laughed again, shaking his head and then sighing. He looked up to the dark sky that continued to drop its snow upon the world. 

"Thanks for the money, Tommy. You really didn't have to do that, it was no worries." 

Tommy rolled his eyes, turning his head to stare at Tubbo, annoyed. "Yeah, I did, actually. And you're welcome." 

Tubbo gave him a half-smile, not commenting further. He then remembers something important. "Um, Tommy?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I think I might of, well no, I don't _think,_ I _know_ I met your brother, Wilbur." 

Tommy stared at him, sitting up slowly and turning to face him completely. 

"Do you mean he like, _greeted_ you along with other citizens or...?" 

"No, no I mean really talked to him, Tommy. Like, one on one conversation with no one around. And that's not even the worst part! I didn't know it was him, Tommy! I didn't know..." Tubbo buried his face in his hands. 

Tommy stared at him blank face before bursting into his loud laughter. "You're kidding! Oh my God, that's the best thing I've heard all day! I can't believe it, honestly!" Tommy continued laughing as Tubbo sat there, embarrassed. 

Tommy calmed down, rubbing at his face as his body shook with quieter laughter. "How did-how did that even happen, Tubbo?" He smirked. 

Tubbo shook his head, still buried in his hands. "I don't know. I was just walking along the pine trees when I heard someone playing a guitar and singing, so I walked over to the sound and found him. I didn't realize it was him until he walked out on stage with you!" 

Tommy laughed again, shaking his head. "Only you, Tubbo. Only you. That does sound like something Wilbur would do." 

Tubbo smiled softly, removing his hands from his face. "In all honestly, it was really nice. He made me sit down with him and strum a few notes on his guitar as he hummed along." 

Tommy peaked on eyebrow at Tubbo. "Yeah? What did you make of him?" 

"He was very calm and peaceful, good with guidance, I believe. I think he's sweet," Tubbo smiled sincerely. Tommy smiled back even wider. 

"Do you want to go see the petting zoo? It's not too crowded right now, so we can stay hidden." 

Tubbo's eyes lit up with his mouth open in surprise. "There's a petting zoo? Yes! Yes, absolutely!"

* * *

Tubbo laughed quietly to himself as he continued walking back to the inn, thinking of the moment where Tommy had tried to climb a pine tree out of spite from Tubbo saying it was a bad idea. It was a bad idea, as he had ended up getting a hand full of pine needles. Tubbo gently removing them as Tommy scowled, although, to his credit, he didn't wince once when he removed the needles from his hand. Tommy had left about an hour before Tubbo had left the Festival, needing to go see his family. Tommy promised he'd be back at Tubbo's cottage no later than this upcoming Thursday. 

Many people walked the decorated streets, some walking home, or to where they were staying. Others just wandering around or getting something to eat or drink. It must have been around eleven by now, the Festival still in full swing.

He continued on his way, his boots crunching into the snow as he hummed the melody Wilbur had thought him to play. 

That was until someone grabbed him by the back of his hood, slamming him onto the wall of a building in an alleyway. 

Tubbo gasped, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. He felt pain spread across the side of his torso as he was met with the cold stone wall. He put his palms against it as he tried to regain his bearing and find out what the Hell was going on. 

Someone was in his face immediately, taking him by the collar of his coat and repeatedly slamming him into the stone. Tubbo let out a scream of pain this time, only to have a hold squeezed over his mouth, effectively keeping the sound from reaching anywhere. The man's nails dug into the sides of his mouth, drawing blood. 

Tubbo could feel himself physically panicking, his breathes coming out quick, but being blocked by a hand causing little stars to appear in his vision. His heart was lodged in his throat, beating so fast it could explode and kill him. His eyes prickled with tears as he tried to get out of the man's hold. 

"Y'know what I don't like? Animals walking around acting like they own the damn place," the man growled in Tubbo's face. His breath stank of booze that made Tubbo want to gag. 

And oh, did that comment make him roll his eyes. He had heard it one too many times for him to not react in that way. He was met with a fist to his cheek and mouth, the man releasing his hand on Tubbo's face to punch him, drawing blood from his lip and a bruise already forming. Tubbo cried out at the assault, eyes watering in pain and body shaking in fear. But no sound came free from him as the hand was back in place.

"Know your fucking place, you horned bastard!" The man bellowed. 

The man's words were slurred and broken up, his body almost like a limp noodle except for his arms keeping Tubbo in place. Tubbo knew he could get the upper hand. 

He slowly, ever so slowly reached into his back pocket where he kept the dagger Tommy had given him that first night they met. The man was too drunk and busy yelling slurs and curses at him to notice what Tubbo's hand was doing. 

When he got ahold of the handle in his pocket, Tubbo wasted no time. He quickly pulled the dagger from his pocket and slammed the handle as hard as he possibly could into the man's temple. 

The man cried out, falling onto his back in the snow. He didn't pass out, but the man was damn well near it as he slurred unrecognizable words out. Tubbo didn't wait around to see if the man would make another move, running out of the alleyway and back onto the street. 

He ran the corner, heart-pounding and breath coming out uneven as puffs of smoke into the night air. Some people looked at him as he ran past, but most just assumed he was an energetic kid excited to get somewhere. Tubbo was fine with that, he needed to be by himself for a bit to calm down. Of course, that was easier said than done. 

Tubbo took a moment to collect himself against the wall of a building with no one around, his vision spotted and his hearing far out. He slid to the ground, taking deep breaths in and out and he ran his finger through his hair. 

How had he let that happen? He should have been more prepared, he should have seen the man before he pulled him away and slammed him into that wall. Everything you think you can trust can turn on you, crashing down on top of you to squeeze the last bit of life from your body. 

How did he forget that? 

How did he forget that. 

No, it's not that he forgot or that he had necessarily let his guard down, Tubbo was just a naturally trusting person. Whether that be a virtue or a vice, he didn't know. 

He was fine, he wasn't even that badly hurt, just frightened. He had been in much worse situations and turned out fine, he remained himself. It was okay, he was okay. 

Tubbo really wished Tommy was there.

He ran the rest of the way back to the inn without stopping. 

* * *

Tubbo was sitting on the ground in front of the fireplace with a comforter wrapped around him and a fire lit to provide warmth and light when he heard a knock at the door. 

Tentatively, he stood up and slowly walked over. His body tense and stiff in anticipation and worry. Tubbo slowly reached out, opening the door just a crack for him to see through. Relief flowed through him as he saw who it was. He swung open the door fully. 

"Hey, Tubbo. I had some fr-" Tommy cut himself, his carefree expression dropping so fast to a stone-cold face it almost made Tubbo shiver. 

"Hey, Tommy..." Tubbo knew Tommy could see the injuries upon his face and his watery eyes that had stayed constant even after the fact. Tubbo saw no point in lying, he didn't want to lie to him. 

"What happened?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe it is now fact that any public celebratory events don't ever end well for Tubbo :( I'm so sorry! I promise the next chapter will be very soft compared to this one.  
> Did I also look up the cords to the melody for Haliluiah for the Tubbo and Wilbur part of the chapter? Yes, yes I did.  
> I do hope you enjoyed though! Thank you for reading and all your support pumpkins! <3


	6. Chapter 6

Tubbo sat on the ground with Tommy in front of the fireplace, his hands folded in his lap as he avoided eye contact. Tommy ran a wet cloth over his busted lip and bloody scratches, a little harshly. Tommy's face was scrunched up in barely contained anger, in immense amounts of focus as he cleaned Tubbo's wounds. A little too focused to realize he was pressing down too hard and moving the cloth too fast. 

Tubbo winced at the feeling, eyes closing for a second. Tommy pulled the cloth back, apologizing before continuing gentler. 

"So, let me get this straight. You had the chance to stab that piece of shit in his head, and didn't?" Tommy questioned, face hard. 

Tubbo sighed tiredly. "I wasn't trying to kill him, Tommy. I just needed to get away, that's all." 

Tommy shook his head in anger, eyes lit with rage. "I want you to tell me exactly what he looked like and where it happened." His tone hard and certain. 

Tubbo shook his head. "I told you, it's alright. Surely he's gone by now." 

"No, Tubbo, it's not alright! It's _fucked_ , that's what it is!" Tommy yelled, his anger finally being uncontained. 

Tubbo eyes turned sad, lowering his head down away from the wet cloth. He knew how upset Tommy was at this. He couldn't lie either, he was upset as well, his body was still tense with stress and fear, making him tremble slightly. 

Tubbo laid his forehead down on Tommy's chest, feeling his breaths coming out harshly. "Calm down, it's okay." 

Tubbo listened to Tommy attempt to slow his breathing, his arms coming up to wrap around Tubbo's shoulders. 

"I'm sorry," Tommy said quietly and guiltily. "I didn't mean to shout, it's just-" 

"I know, it's okay, I get it." 

Tommy shook his head, pulling Tubbo closer. "No, but really, none of this is okay. This should have _never_ happened." 

Tubbo could practically feel the anger, worry, and guilt radiating off him. He could understand the first two, but the last one caused confusion in him. Why did Tommy feel guilty? 

"You're guilty. Why?" Tubbo questioned, his voice muffled by Tommy's cloak. 

Tommy sighed, moving his arms from around Tubbo's shoulders and placing his hands on them instead. He moved Tubbo back so he was looking him directly in the eyes. 

"Imagine being the Imperial Highness of an entire Empire with the means to do practically anything you wanted, yet your Soulmate still gets assaulted on the side of the street," he explained with a fire in his voice. "I should have stayed with you." 

Tubbo shook his head, confusion lacing his features. "Tommy, you couldn't have possibly known! Remember when I told you I've lived on my own for years? I can still take care of myself, promise. I defended myself, did I not?" 

Tommy practically growled. "It still shouldn't have _happened_." 

"You're right, it shouldn't have, but it did. It's going to be okay, I'm not badly hurt," Tubbo reasoned, half trying to convince himself. 

Tommy stood, releasing Tubbo's shoulders, going over to the bed, and dropping the bloodied cloth into the nightstand. He grabbed a comforter off of it, walking back over to Tubbo and wrapping it around both of them. 

"Tell me what the dick looked like at least. Just in case." 

Tubbo nodded, head down. "Um, well, let me think for a moment." Trying to imagine the man caused Tubbo's heart to speed up, but his worry quickly subsiding as he focused in on Tommy's shoulder touching his and the safety of the blanket around them. 

"He had blonde hair, em, was most likely Human. Pale-ish skin, average height I would reckon. Sorry, I can't remember much more than that." 

Tommy rubbed his face, as if trying to soothe his anger down. "It's alright, Tubbo. You've got nothing to be sorry for. _God,_ what I would give to pound that shit out of that guy," Tommy seethed, hot rage in his voice. 

The two of them sat in the warm room in contemplative silence. Tommy eventually laid his head down on top of Tubbo's, and Tubbo's on Tommy's shoulder as they watched the fire pop and crackle and shake. 

"What time do you have to be leaving? You said you only had an hour left before you had to get back to the Palace, I reckon it's already been about a half an hour." 

"I'm not leaving," Tommy replied simply. 

"Surely not? You have to be back for your family. Who knows the panic that would spread if people found out nobody knew where the youngest Imperial Highness was on the night of the Festival." Tubbo tried to reason, a confused looked on his face as he moved his head to look at Tommy. 

"I'm not just going to leave you by yourself!"

"Tommy, I _live_ by myself." 

Tommy huffed. "I know that, and that's another issue all on its own. You shouldn't be traveling back home tomorrow without someone, not after what just happened."

"First off, I wouldn't be completely alone, I'd have the horse guide. Second off, didn't you mention a few days earlier and just today that you have important business that you need to attend to for the next few days?" 

"Yeah." 

Tubbo huffed, more confused now. "Well, then you can't travel with me! You won't have the time!" 

"I'll make up an excuse for Phil or some shit, give me some time to think and I'll come up with something." 

Tubbo shook his head, trying to understand the situation. "Your work around the Empire has got to be more important than you traveling back to my cottage with me. Surely your responsibilities take prio-" 

"I have a responsibility to my _Soulmate,_ Tubbo!" 

Both of them were quiet, staring at each other. Anger, guilt, worry, and sadness surrounding the two. 

"Tommy I..." Tubbo reached out and put his palm on Tommy's upper arm. "I'm sorry, I know that, I do. It's just...you've already done so much for me, I'd feel awful if I were the reason you got into serious trouble for up and leaving." 

Tommy's face turned down, eyes now mirroring Tubbo's, his anger and vengeance pushed aside. 

"Tubbo, why not just come back with me?" 

"What?" Tubbo questioned softly. 

"Come back home with me tonight, to the Palace. That's the best way to keep you safe, and me out of trouble at the same time," Tommy explained. 

Tubbo blinked quickly, processing the information. His heart began to beat faster with anxiety. "No, I...I can't do that, not yet." 

Tommy huffed a breath. "Why? Look, I know you're scared to meet them, but I promise it'll be fine. Nothing bad will happen, you'll love them and they'll love you." 

"I'm sorry, but...not yet. I need a little more time. I know I'll have to meet them eventually, but surely not tonight. _Especially_ not after tonight," Tubbo said while looking down at his hands in his lap, feeling more stress coming on. 

The Royal sighed, a contemplative look on his face. "Alright, yeah, I get it." 

"I'm sorry," Tubbo spoke softly. 

"Tubbo, you have nothing to be sorry for. Don't apologize." 

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, stuck in their own thoughts. 

"You've got to go back to the Palace, Tommy. Your family will be worried sick, you don't want them thinking you've had another knife incident," Tubbo giggled softly. 

Tommy laughed with him, dropping off into a sigh. "I know, I just wish...well, I suppose I wish a lot of things." The Royal sighed, he just needed to be patient. 

"And hey, if I die on my way back home, you can spit on my grave!" Tubbo exclaimed in a purposefully, overly cheerful tone. 

That made Tommy burst out laughing, slapping his hand down onto his leg, in turn causing Tubbo to laugh along. 

"Count on it," Tommy smirked. "And you'll be on your guard tomorrow, yeah?" 

"Promise," Tubbo responded while laying his head back down onto Tommy's shoulder.

"You'll keep your dagger on you at all times?" 

"I will." 

The other sighed. "Alright then. Well...at least let me stay until you fall asleep." 

"I'm not going to kick you out," Tubbo smiled. "Of course you can stay awhile, just don't accidentally fall asleep," Tubbo laughed. 

Tubbo closed his eyes as he relaxed his body that seemed to have stayed tense since the incident. He ignored the pulse of pain in his slide and face, letting his mind come to a stop. 

He fell into sleep within ten minutes. 

* * *

Tubbo woke the next morning with the large comforter wrapped tightly around him, his body positioned on his stomach with a pillow under his chin. 

He yawned, stretched his body, and then stopped immediately at the pain in his side. It hurt much worse than it had last night, feeling the blood throb underneath the skin. Tubbo hissed at the pain, feeling the same soreness on the side of his face that was bruised purple and blue. Tubbo lifted his shirt up, seeing that the large bruising had grown and gotten darker. 

Tubbo moved slowly into a sitting position, removing the comforter from around him and rubbing his eyes with slow movements. 

He was about to stand when he saw a small bag resting a little close to the fireplace with a small piece of ripped paper underneath. 

Tubbo sighed, already knowing what it was as he picked it up in his hand. Just as he suspected, it was a bag of coins. He grabbed up the note under it. 

It read...

_"Go get some goddamn potions for your cuts and bruises before you leave. I'll see you in a few days, be safe. I mean it or I'll be pissed, Tubbo._

_-Tommy."_

Tubbo laughed, shaking his head. He should have expected this, honestly. 

* * *

Tubbo left forty minutes later, all his things packed up and bag snug on his shoulders. He returned the key to his room on the front desk, the innkeeper out at the time. 

He made his way through the streets, looking over his shoulder and in places someone could jump out of constantly, his dagger in his front pocket. 

Tubbo, remembering where he had seen a Witches shop just a few blocks down, decided to go there to purchase some healing pots. 

* * *

Tubbo made his way to a horse travel business he had gotten directions to from a patron at the Witches shop, rounding the corner as it came into sight.

The building was made of a majority pine wood as well as having a large plot of surrounding land in the front and back, a long barn visible a little ways in the distance. A few people were mounting horse with a rider, ready to be on their way. 

Tubbo walked up to the large pine door, using his shoulder to help push it open. Tubbo relished in the warmth of being inside, but didn't remove any of his Winter wear, knowing he would be going back outside soon. 

Waking up to the front, Tubbo greeted the desk worker. 

"How far you goin'?" 

"A few miles outside the border, I reckon." 

"M'kay. Pay up here and I'll go get your rider." 

* * *

The trip back was quiet, and thankfully not painful due to the healing pot he drank earlier, as the girl lead her horse through cities and towns and bare land covered in snow, frost covering pine needles and windows. Small talk was made from time to time, but for the most part, the travel was quiet as Tubbo watched his breath in the air and listened to the sound of the horses' hooves. 

Luckily, the woman had a compass on her so direction asking was very few and far between. They only stopped once, but Tubbo wasn't complaining. He wanted to get home. 

By the time one o'clock rolled around, Tubbo was only a few miles away from his cottage, recognizing the area instantly. He told her this is where he wanted to be let off, thanking her for the trip and wishing her a safe journey back. 

He headed off in the direction of home. 

* * *

When Tubbo arrived back onto his land he felt a wave of safety and security wash through him. Snow now covered the ground while frost ate away at anything it could grasp at. He immediately made his way over to the oak tree, knowing full well all his bees would not be out. 

He was proven correct when he got there, no movement of small wings and fluffy little bodies were anywhere to be seen. They had officially begun hibernation. He knew they would still be active within their hive, but would not be leaving until the sun shone its rays with much more power onto the grass, trees, and plants. 

"Stay warm, lovey fellas," Tubbo told them from where he stood at the base of the tree, a bittersweet smile on his face. He walked back, his face red from the cold. 

* * *

When he got inside, Tubbo went to his room and flopped down on his back onto his bed after taking his Winter clothes off. Flipping himself over on his stomach because the uncomfortableness it caused his tail and the awkward position it put his head in due to his horns. 

He wrapped himself in his quilt, putting it over his head as he fell asleep. 

* * *

Tommy had come to visit that following Wednesday, relief painfully obvious on his face when he saw Tubbo was safe and well. 

Tommy came as much as he possibly could, but getting away had become increasingly difficult as the days went on, it frustrated Tommy to no end. All he wanted to do was go see Tubbo, but so many factors were stopping him from doing so. 

It was a Sunday afternoon, two weeks after the Festival, both of them sitting on the snow-covered ground after taking a small walk through the woods. 

"Tubbo, they know somethings going on." 

Tubbo felt his heart speed up and his stomach drop. "Do they?" 

The Royal shrugged, sighing. "Yeah, I told you they would eventually figure out what's happening. They don't know about you or anything like that yet, but they know I'm doing something without them knowing. It'll only be a matter of time before they confront me." 

Tubbo took a large breath in. "Do you think they'll be okay with me?"

"Yeah, Tubbo. They'll like you, a lot," he replied sincerely. 

"Are they're nice?" 

Tommy smiled. "Nice enough to let me stay and become part of the Royal Family. They're the best family I've had so far, although that might not mean too much coming from me." 

Tubbo looked over to him, sad confusion on his face. "Was your family before not...good?" 

Tommy chuckled blandly. "Nope, not really. Never knew my Dad, and my Mum was kind of an asshole if I'm honest. I left home when I was twelve and met Wilbur sometime later." 

Tubbo looked at Tommy with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Tommy. That's terrible." 

"No, it's not actually," Tommy replied, looking over at him with confidence. "It's the best thing that could have happened. I would have never met the three of them if all the shit beforehand didn't happen."

Tubbo nodded, understand that. "That is true. But I can't imagine it would take all the pain away." 

Tommy paused for a moment before replying. "No, I guess it doesn't, but it makes it worth it." 

The two of them were silent, sitting next to each other as snow fell on their faces and eyelashes. 

"What about you? Did you have a shitty family as well? You've never even mentioned ever having one in the first place." 

Tubbo was quiet for a time, pondering the best way to tell him without it being too heavy of a conversation. "I've...never had one. Or well, I was too young to remember who they were. The earliest memories I have are from the orphanage I lived at during the early parts of my life." 

"Was this before you started traveling?" Tommy asked seriously. 

"Yeah," Tubbo nodded. 

"How come you left?" 

Tubbo's face scrunched up at the memories flooding his mind. "Let's just say it wasn't the friendliest place to be in for my kind. So I left when I was eleven and traveled until I got here." 

Tubbo could see the rage in the Royal's eyes, bubbling just below the surface, contained but showing. "I fucking hate people something, I really do, Tubbo. Where was the orphanage? Where did you use to live?" 

"I lived in a Nation called Manburg. I'd reckon it's thousands of miles from here." 

Tommy thought the name over for a moment. "Manburg? I've heard of it before. They're too far for us to have any official trading or allegiances with, but I do know they're currently fighting a civil war." 

Tubbo eyes widened in surprise. He'd known there were high Special tensions in Manburg when he lived there, but never suspected they'd break out into war. "I...wow...well, I guess I should have expected something like that might happen." 

"I'm sorry about all that happened, Tubbo," Tommy said, a burning cold in his voice.

Tubbo shook his head, looking up to the Royal with a sad smile. "It's okay. As you said, I would have never ended up here if it wasn't for that. Not all of it was bad, of course. I met people who became important to me during my travels," he explained, needing his necklace with his thumb. 

Tommy bumped his shoulder into Tubbo's, looking him in the eyes. "Are you talking about the Ramesas's you used to live with?" 

The other nodded, turning his head down to look at his necklace as he continued rubbing it. "Yeah. Do you remember me telling you about Niki?" 

"Mhm." 

"I..." Tubbo found himself choking over a lump in his throat, causing his words to cut off as his eyes burned. "I miss her," he finished, a few tears finally falling. 

Tubbo ducked his face into his coat to try and hide the drops and wipe them away at the same time. Feeling his face heat up in embarrassment for crying suddenly. He knew he missed Niki dearly, but he had never cried about it, or anything really, in front of others. It was new and frightening. 

Tubbo felt a gloved hand grab onto his shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. He turned his head, looking up at Tommy, about to dismiss his tears when he felt a forehead bump against his own. 

Tubbo sat there, eyes wide and shiny with unshed tears as he felt Tommy's forehand on his own, the gesture feeling familiar and comforting. Tommy moved his head back, face serious and searching as he examined Tubbo, hoping he had made him feel better in any amount. 

Tubbo, for a reason he couldn't explain, burst into laughter, lowering his head to try and cover them. Tommy's face and ears heated up in embarrassment at the sound of Tubbo's laughs, his facial expression merging into annoyance. 

"Stop laughing, you dickhead!" Tommy glared at Tubbo's still giggling form. 

Tubbo shook his head, trying to wave off his laughs but failed miserably as he succumbed to more giggling. 

"Look," Tommy tried to explain while still glaring. "I just thought...I had been researching about your Species and I read that you guys show affection with head bumps the same way Humans hug! That's why you've head-butted me on the chest a few times! Tubbo, if you don't stop laughing I'm go-" 

"No, no no I'm not laughing at you, promise!" Tubbo explained while shaking his head quickly, calming down from his small fit. "You're not wrong, we do bump our foreheads and horns together." 

Tubbo recalled a memory of when he and Niki were sitting in a wide-open field right next to the Settlement as she taught him how to make flower crowns out of the daisies that grew wildly. He weaved them in and out, forming a circle. Both of them placed their weaved flower crowns atop the others head. Tubbo remembered smiling widely, feeling safe and happy as he bumped his forehead against hers. He remembered being very confused as to why he did that as his face turned red in embarrassment. Niki, in turn, was delighted to have received the head bump, but confused as to why Tubbo was embarrassed, explaining to him that it was a normal gesture of affection. 

Tubbo smiled at the thought, turning his attention back to Tommy who's face was still a little red. "I was just surprised is all," Tubbo told him. 

The Royal grumbled under his breath, turning his face away. Tubbo wrapped his arms around Tommy, giving him a soft hug in return for the head bump. 

"Thank you," Tubbo said while his face buried in Tommy's shoulder. 

Tommy snorted, wrapping his arms around the other as well. "Cingly bitch." 

The both of them released, Tommy standing up and stretching. "Let's go inside, I'm freezing my balls off out here." 

The statement made the two of them laugh as Tommy helped Tubbo stand to his feet and make their way towards the cottage.

* * *

It was a brighter than usual Tuesday morning when Tommy came to visit again, the snow glistening under the rays. 

Tubbo, hearing the horse hooves upon the ground, lifted his head up with a bright smile on his face from where he was walking back inside. 

That was until he heard more than one pair of horse hoves hitting the forest floor. 

Tubbo's face was laced with confusion and caution as he saw not only Tommy emerge from the tree line, but another person in full gold armour that coverd them completely on horseback right behind him. 

He slowly walked over to Tommy as he came to a halt and dismounted the horse. To Tubbo's relief, he didn't look worried or upset, but confident and almost happy.

"Hey, Tubbo," he smiled softly. 

"Hi," he replied back. "Who's this?" Tubbo questioned with uncertainty. 

"He's my personal guard."

"Oh," Tubbo turned to face the person still on horseback, waving at him. "Hi!" 

The guard waved back, bending his torso down in a half-bow that made Tubbo tilt his head. 

"Is something going on?" He asked, turning back to Tommy. 

The other nodded, reaching out and placing his hand on Tubbo's upper arm. "They know." 

The boy could have sworn his heart stopped beating. "...Do they?" 

The Royal nodded, giving the other an encouraging smile. "Yeah, they want to meet you as soon as possible." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24, 173 worlds and Tubbo is finally going to see the Royal Family. Jeez, I should have labeled this a slow burn but instead of romance it's family lmao.  
> See? I told you this chapter would make up for the hurt in the last one! Thank you pumpkins for your support and enjoying the story! It means the world to me! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took longer than expected to get out! This is the longest chapter I've written and I wanted to get it right! This chapter was very anticipated, so I hope it lived up to your expectations, I'd hate to disappoint any of you pumpkins! I've been dealing with some discouragement with my writing abilities, so I hope this was written the absolute best I could! Thank you so much for your support pumpkins! It means the absolute world to me! <333
> 
>   
> Also, it's important to mention no staff at the Palace refer to Tommy as "Your Highness" because he doesn't like it. Getting the Palace staff to not call him that was one of the first things he requested Philza do for him when he first joined the family himself.

Tubbo stood still as a statue, his body stiff with his heart beating so fast it could rival a drum. He blinked his eyes quickly, trying to remind himself this was most definitely not a dream. 

Tommy gave the boy's upper arm a firm squeeze. "Are you alright?" 

He snapped out of his stupor, looking Tommy in the eyes. "Yeah, yeah sorry, I'm okay. Just really surprised, if I'm honest." 

The Royal squeezed Tubbo's arm again before dropping his back down to his side. "I get it, it's shocking news, yeah?" 

The boy nodded, letting out a long, calming breath. "So, I'm assuming they've sent you here to come fetch me?" 

Tommy let out a small laugh. "Yeah, yeah they did. Are you good about going to see them?" 

Tubbo nodded again, giving the other a small smile. "Yeah, no, I'm good. Just-just nervous, is all. Do I...I don't know, need to bring anything?" 

The other hummed in contemplation. "Not really, I'd reckon you'd only need to bring a few days worth of clothes, just in case. Everything else is already taken care of, obviously." 

Tubbo mentally reassured and prepared himself. "Alright, give me a moment, I'll go pack a bag.

The guard still atop their horse dismounted in a swift, practiced motion. The metal of their armored feet crunching into the snow. "Do you need any assistance, Sir?" They asked helpfully. 

The boy nearly gasped when he saw how tall the guard was. Tubbo wasn't the best with figuring out people's hights just by looking at them, but even he could tell the other was at least 6'4. They stood tall, strong, with a sword strapped to their hip ready for use. 

"Wow, you're tall!" Tubbo exclaimed. Immediately after registering what he just yelled, clasped a hand over his mouth as his eyes went wide and face turned red. 

The two others began to laugh, Tommy's loud as he shook his head with the force of his amusement. 

"Yeah, I guess I am," the guard chuckled beneath their helmet. 

"I'm sorry! I have no clue why I said that, it just came out!" Tubbo desperately tried to explain himself, avoiding looking at the other two. 

The guard chucked again, lifting their arms up and removing their gold helmet from atop their head, placing it under their upper arm. 

Instantly, Tubbo could recognize he was an Endborn. The right side of his face was a dark black, as deep a color as the ocean water at night. The other side of his face was lighter, a grey taking place of the black, similar to a thick fog that covers the ground in a curious way. His sclera of his right eye was a lime green and the iris a darker forest green. His left eye sclera was a dark crimson, the iris a lighter blood red. He had no pupils, or if he did, they were not viable, or at least the same color as the respective irises. His hair was also split, on the darker side of his face his hair was the same black, and on the grey side, his hair was snow-white. Tubbo could tell he was an Emendura.

Tubbo walked over to him, face still red and expression still showing embarrassment. He reached his arm out for a handshake, hoping an introduction would elevate the situation. 

"Hi, my names Tubbo. It's great to meet you," the boy politely said. 

The guard took his hand in a surprisingly soft grip, shaking it a few times in greeting. "I've heard," he smiled. "It's my pleasure, Sir. You can call me Ranboo."

"You can just call me Tubbo, no need for Sir, Ranboo," the boy laughed slightly. 

"Sorry about that, I'll refer to you as your name from now on," he replied, voice slightly shakey with nerves. 

Tubbo smiled gratefully at him, turning back to Tommy who was stood with his arms crossed against his chest, amusement on his face that their interaction. 

"I'm going to go pack my things, I'll be back in a second." 

Tommy gave him a thumbs up before the other turned around and headed for his front door. 

* * *

Tubbo lazily stuffed random clothing items into his bag, distracted by his own thoughts. 

This was going to go okay, it would all be fine. He had nothing to worry about, the boy reasoned to his anxious mind. He had already met Prince Wilbur, and he was very nice and calming. Emperor Philza was always worded to be a good, wise, and reasonable soul, but that didn't stop the stress of meeting them from flowing through his veins. It might actually make it worse, pressure him into trying his damndest to make a good first impression. 

Tubbo wasn't sure about Technoblade, he had heard a good amount of stories of his fighting abilities and achievements, but in all of the scenarios, he had only attacked with reason and meaning. Question was, was him hiding he was Soulmates with one of his Soulmates for around a month with no indication or suggestion from Tommy that he existed reason enough for Technoblade? 

He decided to attempt not to ponder it. The boy knew logically he was overreacting, coming up with scenarios in his head that were virtually impossible to have happen, yet he still thought. Yet he still stressed. And, even more confusingly, under all his anxiousness and doubt, there was a part so blindingly bright in his subconscious that wanted very, very badly to meet them. 

* * *

Tubbo exited his cottage, closing the door tightly behind him and walking over to Tommy. Ranboo was already mounted upon his horse, ready to depart with his helmet back on his head. 

The Royal got atop his horse, reaching a gloved hand down, helping Tubbo up as well. Tommy, sensing the other's stress, turned around to look at him. 

"Tubbo, listen to me. I know you said you'd be fine to meet them once they found out, but you don't have to. I'm not going to force you. If you're not ready, I can go back and tell them that, just give me the word," Tommy told him with certainty. 

Tubbo shook his head, letting out a small sigh. "Thanks, Tommy, but I'm okay, honest. I'm just a little scared is all. I want to meet them, I do." 

"You're sure?" 

"...Positive. Why?" Tubbo smiled playfully. "Should I be nervous?" 

Tommy laughed, turning back around and beginning to walk the horse away from Tubbo's property and into the dark oak forest ahead, Ranboo trotting forward to take the lead. 

"No, you don't have anything to worry about. So don't go pissing yourself when you see them, yeah?" 

The boy ducked his head, laughing into his shoulder. "I'll try, but I'm not sure I can help it, if I'm honest." 

"Oh, wait a second," the Royal said to himself, bringing them and the horse to a stop, Ranboo up ahead halting as well, waiting for Tommy to continue or for new instructions. Tommy again turned around to look at Tubbo. "People are going to notice us." 

Tubbo's face merged into confusion and hesitation. "How so?" 

"Well, we can't blend into the crowd like we did last time, not with Ranboo here. People are going to recognize me, even with my hood up, they'll figure it out. Only people that are a part of the Royal Family, someone who works closely with them, or is close to them personally travel around with guards of the Empire. There are very few people my age that would qualify for any of those, so even with my hood up, most of them will figure out who I am," Tommy explained matter of factly. 

"Oh...shit," Tubbo swore. "What can we do?" 

Tommy let out a sigh, shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing, really. We'll just have to deal with it and compromise. Here's what I'm thinking, and Ranboo thought this was the best option as well. Okay, so people will already know who I am whether I keep my hood up and face down or not, yeah?" 

"Mhm." 

"So, the most reasonable option would be for _you_ to cover your face. Since they'll already know it's me, the best thing we can do is cover your face so citizens at the very least won't know what you look like when they see a random ass boy riding with an Imperial Highness," Tommy reasoned. 

Tubbo nodded his head slowly, eyes scrunched up in thought. "Yeah, surely that would be the best option. But I don't have much to cover my face with, if I'm honest." 

The Royal raised an eyebrow at the other, already unhooking the clothing from around his neck. "I'm giving you my cloak, Dumbass." 

"Oh, right. You won't be cold?" 

Tommy rolled his eyes, handing the piece of clothing to Tubbo. "I have a coat under it, I'll be fine. Just put on, will you?" 

The boy wrapped the fabric around his shoulders, hooking it around the front and pulling the hood over his head. It was big enough not to be detoured by his horns. 

"Sorry about this, Tubbo. I would have much preferred to come by myself so we could have blended in, but _somebody_ just had to come with me," Tommy grumbled, turning over to glare at Ranboo. 

The guard threw his arms up in exasperation, hands still held tight around his steeds rains. "Tommy, that's not fair. I was instructed to come, you know that. Don't blame me."

The Royal huffed, knowing full well that was the truth. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Families and all that shit," Tommy muttered under his breath, continuing on through the forest. 

"How did they find out anyhow?" Tubbo asked the other. 

Tommy, again, glared at Ranboo. 

"Oh come on! You know it's not all on me," the guard huffed, seeing Tommy's angry expression in his peripheral vision. 

Tubbo raised an eyebrow at their interaction, clearly missing some key components to understanding the conversation. 

"Well, no, it kind of was," the Royal responds stubbornly. 

"They only asked me because they were suspicious of you!" Ranboo exclaimed back, exasperation evident in his voice. 

"What are you two going on about?" Tubbo questioned, confusion on his face. 

Tommy sighed. "Let me explain. My family had been suspicious of me since the first week I went to see you. They were confused as to why I wasn't around for a good portion of random days and why nobody knew where I was in that time. I also skipped a few lessons which didn't help my case." 

The boy giggled at that, which earned him a soft glare. 

"Anyway, they assumed I had been meeting up with somebody after the Festival because I had left for a few hours during it to go see you and arrived home late afterwards as well. But what really caused them to finally ask about it was when they heard from one of our seamstresses about the coat I had made for you, that set in stone for them I was sneaking out to meet with somebody," Tommy continued. 

Tubbo nodded, processing the information. It wasn't surprising they had been suspicious of all those things, they were pretty incriminating if he was honest. 

"It sounds more to me like it's on you they found out," Tubbo laughed jokingly, causing Ranboo to chuckle quietly up ahead, and Tommy to glare at him again, huffing an annoyed breath. 

"I'm not done yet," the Royal said. "Early yesterday, they finally decided to ask about what was going on, but no, they didn't come to me for answers, they went to Ranboo," Tommy said, clearly annoyed by the memory. "They asked him if I was meeting up with anybody and he told them everything he knew even when I asked him to keep it between us," he finished.

"I couldn't lie to their faces!" Ranboo exclaimed. "I had been covering you for weeks, I didn't say a word to them or anyone about you being gone for half the day or the many times after that! I had to tell them the truth when they came to me for answers. Besides, it's not like I had much information to give, all I knew is that you were meeting up with some random person. I'm lucky they weren't mad at me about all this." 

Tubbo turned to look at Ranboo. "Wait, you knew Tommy was visiting me?" 

"Well...yes, I did. It's my job to keep him protected, so knowing where he is and what he's doing is important. But I didn't know who _you_ were specifically, and I definitely didn't know you two were Soulmates," the guard explained, sounding almost nervous. 

Tommy sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, Ranboo saw me leave once, so I had to tell him what I was doing, but I never gave anything away about you, Tubbo. I only told him I was visiting someone that lived far, that's all." 

"I believe you, though I wouldn't have been upset if you had," Tubbo smiled, patting the Royals back with his hand. 

"I know you wouldn't have, Bitch," Tommy smiled, letting a small laugh escape him. "Anyway, once my family got that information, they went to me. Basically, I got backed into a corner and had to tell them everything that's been going on. So now we're here." 

Tubbo sighed, shrugging his shoulders with a small smile on his face. "Well, we've known they would eventually find out, you've told me multiple times that they would, Tommy. It's neither of your faults, it was bound to happen." 

The boy could see as Ranboo's shoulders slumped in what he could only assume was relief, a sigh escaping him.

"We're about to reach the border," the guard told them, attention up ahead. 

"Remember, head down, hood up," Tommy instructed. 

"Got it," the boy responded, face aimed at the ground, the rest of him almost completely hidden from the front due to Tommy's much larger frame. 

Right...this was happening...it will turn out great...hopefully. 

* * *

The journey to the Capital was much more attention-drawing than the last. When traveling through small towns and bare rocky land covered in ice and snow, recognition was sparse. Tommy and Ranboo were riding as fast as they could with not many people about, so not a lot noticed them, and those that did only really whispered closely to someone they knew, pointing him out, waved, or shouted hellos. Tommy always responding with his salute of acknowledgment along with a smirk. 

The closer they got to the Capital, the more Tommy was recognized. 

Truly, Tommy was the most seen out in public member of the Royal Family, so spotting him wasn't overall shocking to citizens, they were more excited or respectful of him than anything. But the presence of an unknown person riding with him, face hidden from the people, did make his appearance more noteworthy while going through bigger cities and the Capital. 

Luckily, nobody invaded their space, allowing Tommy and Ranboo to speed through the streets with ease. A lot more people called out to the Royal, waved, and other such things. Generally, it wasn't bad, just a little much for Tubbo to handle, as he could see out of the corner of his eye that a good portion of people were gazing at him as well. 

The boy made sure to keep his head down and hood up, pulling it back down at the slightest slip the fabric gave. 

The journey seemed far longer than last time because of this, but eventually, they were only a few minutes away from the Palace. 

"We're almost there," Tommy said, turning his head over his shoulder to give Tubbo an encouraging smile. 

Tubbo smiled back, but he knew it came off nervous and small. 

Over the hours of travel, the boy had been able to calm his nerves and racing heart, make his mind believe that what was going to happen was far into the future, nowhere near close to him. But now, as he saw the large looming building, home to the leaders of the Empire, getting closer as the horses' hooves crunched in the snow-covered streets, he could feel the mass amounts of worry speed up the blood in his system. Tubbo could feel as his breaths got ever so slightly faster, puffing out in small heeps in the air in front of him. 

The Royal, sensing Tubbo's worry, reached a hand back and squeezed the other's upper arm tightly. 

"Relax, yeah?" He told him simply. 

The boy laughed softly, a small pinched up smile resting on his face as he looked up to Tommy. "I'm trying," he replied shakily. 

Tommy nodded, turning back around. "Yeah, good, that's good. Keep doing just that." 

"Less the two minutes till we arrive!" Ranboo called to them a little way ahead. 

Tubbo let his forehead dump against Tommy's back, trying his best to bury himself from the present. 

* * *

The guards at the wall surrounding the Palace let them go through the moment they recognized their youngest Royal, standing tall in his presence as the opening in the wall was let down, Ranboo riding in first with Tommy right behind him. 

Tubbo, now feeling safer away from the many eyes of the public, looked up at the world around him with wide eyes. 

He had only seen the Palace from a distance and a little out of the corner of his eye when approaching it, but he couldn't have imagined it looking even grander up close. It seemed to tower over the sky itself, wide and tall walls with intricate designs that were impossible to see from a far distance. Tubbo felt dizzy looking up at it, as if he would fall off the horse. 

Tommy walked the horse slowly over a marble path, seeming to be heading for the large golden doors that marked the entrance. Turning around, he saw Tubbo's expression and laughed.

"Cool, right?" 

"Really," the boy responded, still awed. 

He slowed the two of them to a stop, Ranboo up ahead already dismounting himself. Tommy swung off, Tubbo following suit. 

A guard came over to Tommy as Tubbo looked around at the wide area of land in front of the Palace, mostly covered in fluffy snow and ice except for the bushies that grew spread out, holding small red berries. 

"Would you like me to take your horse for you?" The guard asked his leader. 

"Yeah, that would be great. It's Technoblade's horse, so put her in his stables. Make sure to restock her water and food, yeah?" Tommy instructed, handing the man the reigns and giving his older brother's horse a small pat on the side of her neck. 

The man nodded, spotting Ranboo walking over to the two of them with his horses reigns in hand. 

"Would you also like me to take your horse back, Sir?" The guard asked. 

Ranboo shook his head in response. "No, but thank you. I'll take him back myself." 

The man nodded, wishing them a good evening and walking off, horse alongside him. 

"I'm going to head over to the stables in a few minutes," Ranboo told them, taking off his helmet. "Then I have to head to lessons, I have a few new students this time around and I can't miss it. You know where to find me if you need anything." 

Tommy nodded, a small smirk on his face. "Alright, I'll see you later." 

"Yup. Oh! And, Tubbo?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm rooting for you, everything's going to go great!" Ranboo told him, giving a thumbs up and a kind smile. 

Tubbo gave a small smiled back, grateful for the encouragement. "Thank you." 

The guard waved as he left, heading off to the right. 

"Alright," Tommy smirks, bumping his shoulder against Tubbo's. "Let's head in. Oh, and you can put your hood down now if you want."

The boy nodded a little too fast, gently pulling down the cloak from over his head. The Royal lead the way as Tubbo followed him to the entrance. 

Two guards that stood at the gold doors opened them for the two, Tubbo could feel their gazes on him as he walked through. He didn't blame them, he must be a peculiar sight to see, a seemingly normal boy walking with the youngest Imperial Highness of the Empire. But it didn't make him cease his fidgeting as he felt their eyes on him, avoiding their gazes. 

The two of them walked in out of the cold, the inside warm and strong. His face red from the cold and fingers slightly numbed. The boy stopped momentarily to take in his surroundings. The architecture was similar to the outside, light blue stone walls with gold accents. There was a large fireplace off to the right, soft couches and rugs made of some sort of animal furs. Hanging up at the very top of the high ceilings was a chandelier made of antlers that held burning torches that flickered their light over the walls and floors. 

A woman walked into the opening room from one of the many hallways connected, going about her business. 

"Hey, Quin, can you come over here for a second?" Tommy called out to her. 

The woman looked up immediately from where her eyes were on the floor, a slight look of surprise on her face as she quickly walked over to meet him. 

"Of course, what do you need?" 

"Can you tell the family I'm back with our guest, and send someone to tell us where they want us to meet? We'll be in my room." 

The women nodded. "I'm on it," she responded politely. 

Tommy thanked her and Tubbo waved, she waved back with a smile. 

The Royal lead Tubbo up the left side of the two-way stairwell, taking him down one of the many hallways to his chambers. 

* * *

For Tubbo, trying to remember how many turns they had taken or hallways they had been down was like, for lack of better comparison, a maze. 

Large passageways that all had similar looks to them, winding staircases and many, many doors. Tommy, of course, had no problems, knowing exactly where they were going. 

"Here we are," he said as the two of them walked up yet another small winding staircase. It lead into an open area, a large doorway up ahead. 

"Geez, all of your doors are so tall," Tubbo commented idly. 

"Tall family," Tommy smirked. 

"True, true, but don't you happen to be the shortest?" the boy teased back, recalling the differing heights of the Royal Family since he'd seen the Emperor give his opening speech at the Festival. 

The Royal huffed, annoyed. "Yeah, but I'm still a bigger man than all three of them combined. Also, you have no room to talk, Short Bitch." 

Tubbo laughed, lowering his head into his shoulder where he let his giggles out, Tommy opening the doors for the two of them to walk through. 

"That's fair," he smiled. 

* * *

The Royal's room was large, probably the same area as Tubbo's whole house. Tall ceilings and walls, different types of weapons hanging on display along with a few maps depicting places he had never heard of. A few antlers were hung like trophies.

A large window was on the back wall of the room, showing the snow that just started to fall as it whipped down from the Heavens. They'd definitely be getting a few more inches. 

As the boy lied on the soft fur of what he assumed was a bear, head on his forearms, he couldn't help but think this was a very, very cozy and safe place. Almost as much as his cottage. 

Tommy sat next to him, back up against the couch in front of the hearth, watching the fire dance as their Winter clothes slowly dried out. 

"How are you holding up?" Tommy questioned, eyebrow raised. 

Tubbo hummed, taking large and long breaths to calm his accelerated heartbeat. "I'm alright, just nervous, honestly. How about you?" 

Tommy shrugged, a small smile on his face. "I'm doing well. I'm anxious, but not in a bad way, in an excited way, you know?" 

The boy nodded in response, a small sigh escaping him. He was glad the other was excited, hoping some of his confidence would bleed into him. 

"Tommy, are they...upset about all of this?" 

The Royal looked on at Tubbo with confusion, shaking his head. "What are you going on about? No, they're not upset, or mad, or any other negative emotion. They were just surprised, and maybe a little cross at themselves for not figuring out what was going on sooner. That's all, honest." 

The boy sighed again, trying to shake off his nerves. "Right, right, sorry. I'm just stressed is all." 

Tommy nodded, reaching over and squeezing Tubbo's arm. "I know, it'll be fine though, great even, I sware on it." 

"And you'll stay the entire time, right?" 

"I'm not going anywhere, Tubbo." 

Just then, a knock on the door sounded throughout the room like a cannon shot. Tommy called for them to come in. 

The door swung open slowly, revealing a young man on the other side. "Sorry to disrupt," the man apologized. "But I was told to inform you that your family is waiting for your arrival in the meeting room." 

Tommy nodded at him. "Alright, thanks." 

The young man closed the door, leaving two to themselves. 

"Are you ready?" 

Tubbo closed his eyes for a moment, nodding his head. "Yeah, I am." 

Tommy stood up, Tubbo following suit and slipping his boots on that he had taken off. He let out a long breath and sucked another in for confidence. 

"Remember, don't piss yourself," Tommy smirked at him, making his way towards the doors. 

The boy laughed at that, shaking his head as he followed the other out of the room. 

* * *

Tommy and Tubbo approached a set of doors that stood near the center of the Palace, although that was a guess because the boy generally had no concept of the layout. 

Tommy bumped his shoulder against the other, giving him another encouraging smile as the two stood outside of the room they would be entering. Tubbo could hear muffled voices from inside, although he could make nothing out. Adrenaline rushed through his system like waves. 

The boy turned to Tommy, giving a small nod of his head to show he was ready. At Tubbo's okay, the Royal reached out and took the door hoop in his hand, swinging it open. He walked inside, his movements normal and natural while Tubbo shuffled cautiously, almost hiding behind the other. 

The room was now quiet, Tubbo's gaze down to the floor as he stared at Tommy's boots, biting at his lip. 

Tommy, seeing he was covering his family's view of his Soulmate, sidestepped out of the way. 

"This is him, this is Tubbo," Tommy introduced to them, a smile on his face. 

Tubbo, feeling his friend's hand come to rest on his shoulder, received the confidence to look up at the world around him. 

Sitting there on a fur couch and large armchair were the three other leaders of the Empire. Tubbo knew they would be there, but somehow it was still shocking. 

Emperor Philza was sitting on the end nearest to them, his elbow propped up by the couch arm, a hand under his chin. He wore a soft smile, it becoming bigger as Tubbo made eye contact with him. 

Next to him sat Wilbur, who's expression was one Tubbo expected. Blank shock laced his face, his mouth open as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. 

Technoblade sat tall and proud in his own chair, arms crossed over his chest. His expression was hard to make out, he seemed to be observing the new person in front of him, concentrated and focused. Now that Tubbo was seeing him closer and not from a distance, he noticed the lines of scares across the mans face, like small, lighter colored pathways carved out along his skin. The boy wasn't suprized, Technoblade was known as a skilled, ruthless warrior. 

Wilbur was the first to break the silence. "I...what the Hell? Wait, no...Tubbo? The same Tubbo I met less than two weeks ago? You're him, are you not?" 

Tubbo swallowed hard, trying to focus in on Tommy's hand on his shoulder that squeezed him reassuringly. "Ah, um...yeah, that was me. It's, um, it's really nice to see you again," he forced out in a small voice, being polite as Humility possible. 

"You know him?" A monotone voice asked, the eldest brother facing Wilbur with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well...I've met him before, yes. Remember the boy I told you I met a little while before the Festival? That's him. I can't believe this," Wilbur's expression morphed into a shocked smile. 

"Yes, I remember," Technoblade responded, his focus still on Tubbo. 

"I'm a fool," Wilbur chuckled. "How many people are named Tubbo? I should have realized when you told us about him, Tommy." 

Tubbo heard as Tommy snorted behind him, finally releasing his shoulder. 

Philza laughed beside him, attention turning to Wilbur. "I remember you mentioning that," he said, looking back to Tubbo. "Well, that's an unusual coincidence. If I recall correctly, you weren't aware who Wilbur was at the time?" 

Tubbo shook his head quickly, feeling his face turn red with embarrassment. "No, no I didn't, I'm sorry." 

Philza laughed at his response, shaking his head. He stood up walking over to him. Tommy who had been standing next to him, moved away slightly to give them room. Tubbo almost wished he hadn't as his heart speed in his chest, looking up at the man that stood over him. 

Unsure of what to do, the boy stuck his hand out in greeting, hoping a handshake would come off as friendly and respectful. 

The man studied his hand for a moment before grabbing it in his own. Tubbo anticipated him to shake, but instead, the man pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders gently. Tubbo felt as his wings wrapped around him, the feathers softly hitting him. 

That's when Tubbo felt it, right as he was putting his arms around the other to reciprocate the hold. A prickling feeling started on the small of his back, little pinpricks that got more noticeable by the second. 

The boy's whole body tensed in shock as his eyes grew wider, knowing what that feeling meant, but, no, that couldn't be possible...

Tubbo reached unwrapped towards his back, trying to rub the spot with the arm he had unwrapped from around the man. 

Philza had done something similar, bringing one of his arms up to rub right where his heart would be, a contemplative look on his face. He looked down at Tubbo, a knowing smile taking over his face. The boy looked up at him as well, eyes wide, his mouth opening and closing in an attempt to say something, but nothing came out. 

The room was silent as the three other people watched the interaction. 

Tommy broke the silence loudly. "Are you?! Is he?!" He shouted excitedly. 

Philza moved back, placing his hands onto Tubbo's shoulders and folding his wings back in. He looked over to Tommy expecting face. 

"Yeah, Mate, he is," the man smiled. 

Tommy let out a laid whoop of celebration, pumping his fist in the air. "I knew it!" 

Tubbo stood there, unable to comprehend the situation around him. He couldn't form words, still rubbing in between his shoulder blades as he looked over to Tommy who gave him a wide, happy smile. 

"Oh! Is he?" Wilbur questioned from his place on the couch. "I told you this was a large possibility, did I not? My God, this is insane!" The young man exclaimed, giving a happy, surprised smile. 

Technoblade finally looked away from what was happening and chucked, shaking his head. "Here I thought we'd finally be done gaining more Soulmates, suppose I was wrong," he shrugged, the most unfazed of the four. 

Philza laughed at his sons, turning his attention back to Tubbo who seemed to be coming more to his senses as he looked over to Tommy with an utterly shocked face, finally dropping his arm from where his new Soulmark appeared. 

"Here, come sit down, I don't want you falling over," Philza told him, guiding Tubbo over to the couch opposite to theirs, Tommy taking a seat beside him, their shoulders touching. 

"Are you alright?" The eldest brother asked Tubbo, an eye raised as he adjusted his folded arms. 

Finally, _finally,_ the boy managed a few words. "I...I-yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just-I mean-how...is what just happened real? Truly and honestly real?" 

Philza took his seat again, nodding. "Very much so, yes. You're my Soulmate, and by extension, most likely these two's as well. I apologize, this must be very overwhelming for you, do you need to leave for a bit?" He asked, concern in his voice. 

Tubbo closed his eyes, taking a big breath in, finding comfort in Tommy's shoulder against his. "No, no I'm okay, I'll be fine, promise. Just...shocked, if I'm honest. Um, but, well, what do you mean "by extension the other two?" 

"He means that it's basically fact you'll also be Soulmates with me and Techno as well," Wilbur explained, keeping a calm demeanor for the sake of the boy, not wanting to frighten him with a bigger reaction to the news. Technoblade nodded at his statement, deep in thought. 

"Oh." Tubbo couldn't think of anything else to say as he bit his lip. 

The boy felt Tommy's shoulder bump against his, drawing his attention. The other's face held the question if he was alright, his lips pursed in worry. Tubbo nodded at him, a nonverbal sign to the other he was okay. 

"We'll keep the conversation as light as possible, we'll try not to be too overbearing, alright? First of all, I wanted to thank you for saving Tommy's life," Philza said, a kind smile on his face. 

"Oh, you know that was me?" The boy asked, slightly flustered. 

Wilbur chucked as Technoblade shook his head with a sigh at the mention of the incident. 

"Well, we didn't know it was _you_ until yesterday, actually. But yes, we do, and we appreciate it more than you can comprehend, especially since that one over there can be so incompetent," Wilbur told him, giving a soft glare at Tommy. 

Tommy, in response, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms while huffing. "Yeah, they asked how we met so I kind of had to explain the whole situation," he told Tubbo, ignoring his brother's comment other than glaring back at him. 

"Continuing, we don't know too much about you, Tubbo, except for the basic information. Of course, that will change soon enough if I have anything to say about it. If you don't mind me mentioning, but you live on your own, a little way outside the border, yes?" Philza asked. 

The boy nodded wordlessly, realizing they probably received their knowledge of him from Tommy. 

"Right, as I said, I want to keep the conversation light for the time being, but there are a few things I wanted to say about that. First, you are incredibly independent and well rounded to be able to live on your own at such a young age, so good on you. But it's also dangerous. It's, and I know this might seem a little much, but it's my job now to make sure you're kept safe. Being associated in any way to us puts you in danger of many bad things happening, and because you have no protection with you-" 

The Emperor was cut off by a light knock, all of their attentions being shifted to the doors. Philza let out a soft sigh at the sound, Technoblade grunting in slight irritation. 

"Yes, come in!" Wilbur called. 

A man opened the door hesitantly, clearing his throat before speaking. "The Ambassador for the SMP Kingdom has just arrived, Your Highnesses." 

Philza let out another sigh, this one longer than the last. "Yes, thank you, bring him to the assigned meeting room, if you would." 

"Of course, Emperor," the man responded before leaving as quickly as he had come. 

Wilbur groaned along with Tommy, both of them not attempting to hide their dislike of the recent news.

"I had completely forgotten he would be arriving today. Could we not just cancel?" Wilbur sighed. 

"You know we can't," Technoblade told him, standing and letting his braid falling over his shoulder. 

Philza stood with him, turning his attention back to Tubbo. "We'll talk more later, alright? I at least would like to request that you stay here a few days, everything else we'll discuss tomorrow." 

The boy nodded in response after a moment, a little quickly. "Yeah, surely I can do that." 

Philza smiled softly at him. "Great, we'll see each other soon, I can't wait. If you need anything, absolutely _anything_ , send someone for me and I'll be there as soon as I possibly can." 

"Aw, shit, aren't I supposed to be at this meeting also?" Tommy questioned. 

Technobalde nodded. "You were, but you're not going to," he smirked. "The Ambassador can deal with it. Stay with him." 

Philza said his goodbye along with Wilbur, the two of them exiting the room to attend to their business. 

Technoblade stayed put, turning to look at Tubbo. "We'll speak later," is all he said before departing as well. 

After a few long moments of silence, Tubbo slumped down into the couch, endless thoughts and emotions running through him. 

"What the Hell?" he questioned allowed, receiving a laugh from Tommy. 

* * *

The two of them were now back in Tommy's room, Tubbo examining his new Soulmark in the long mirror hanging from Tommy's wall. It depicted black wings that were engraved right between his shoulder blades. It was a pain to try and touch it based on where it lied, but he contorted his arm to do so, wanting to make sure it was really there and not some sort of paint. 

Tubbo pulled his shirt back on when he was finished, slowly walking over to where Tommy lied on his bed, flopping down onto it with him. 

"You okay?" Tommy asked with a small smile. 

Tubbo nodded, face down on the thick comforter. "Mhm, just...I don't even know how to put it into words, if I'm honest." 

Tommy patted the others back, hoping that would help him feel a little better, a little bit more comfortable.

"Why didn't you tell me I could be Soulmates with your whole family?" Tubbo groaned. 

The Royal sighed, giving a small laugh. "I wasn't one hundred percent sure it would happen, I was only making a well-educated guess, you could say. You were really stressed about just meeting me and the idea of meeting them that I thought it would be better not to mention it. And, if we're being fair here, would you have believed me if I had told you?" 

The boy lifted his head up from the comforter, a small smile on his face. "Surely not," he laughed. 

"Tubbo." 

The boy stopped laughing when he heard the seriousness in the other's voice, looking up at him. 

"Are you...unhappy about being Soulmates with all of us?" 

" _No!"_ Tubbo yelled out, surprised by how much he meant it. "No, not at all! I'm so lucky it's insane! Tommy, I never even thought I'd get _one_ Soulmate, let alone four. I'm just out of my mind shocked is all." 

Obvious relief washed over Tommy's features, his tensed body relaxing. "Sorry about that, I was...I didn't know if you were upset about it or not. But you're right, you are fucking lucky, huh?" He smirked. 

The boy laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, maybe about the other three, but certainly not you." 

The Royal scoffed, offended by his response. "You're an asshole." 

Tubbo hummed, shrugging his shoulders unfazed. 

"You want me to show you around a little so your dumb ass doesn't get too lost?" 

"Yes, please." 

* * *

The two of them had spent the rest of the evening together doing whatever they wanted. Tommy toured him around important parts of the Palace and introduced him to a few of the workers. They had gone outside in the front of the Palace, talking about anything and everything that came to mind, the two of them didn't seem to have a filter around one and other. 

It was now dark, around nine o'clock as Tubbo sat on Tommy's bed. The other had left one of his swords in the room he trains in with Technoblade and was currently retrieving it. 

The boy was lost in thought, considering getting his nightwear on when he heard a knock at the door. 

He immediately sat up from where he was laying down, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and rushing over to the door. He pulled it open, revealing a tall young man with a tray in his hands. 

"Oh, Wilbur!" Tubbo exclaimed, surprised. 

"Ah! Just the man I was looking for! May I come in?" 

"Yeah, yeah of course," Tubbo responded, sidestepping to allow the other to walk inside. He closed the door behind them. 

Wilbur walked over to one of Tommy's nightstands, placing the tray down that held a teapot and two mugs. He began pouring a light pink liquid into the two cups, steam coming off of them like clouds. The young man sat down on the bed, holding two mugs in his hands. 

"Come, sit," he told Tubbo, gesturing with his head to the spot next to him. 

The boy walked over to met him, getting comfortable on the bed next to Wilbur, the other holding out one of the steaming mugs for him to take. Gently, Tubbo took the warm cup in his hands, giving Wilbur a grateful smile and a thank you. 

"You're not allergic to pine or sweet berries, are you?" 

He shook his head. "Oh, no, I'm not." 

Tubbo blew on the drink slowly, lifting it up to his mouth and taking a small sip. It tasted exactly of the ingredients Wilbur had just asked if he was allergic to, a very prominent sweetness with a small, earthy hint of pine. 

Surprisingly, he really enjoyed the flavor. 

"Wow! This is actually pretty good. I don't usually like tea," Tubbo thought aloud. 

The young man chuckled next to him, sipping his own drink. "I'm glad. I thought you could use something soothing after today. You seemed upset." 

The boy shook his head, about to deny the statement before the other beat him to it. 

"Well, no, upset isn't the right word. Overwhelmed is more like it," he corrected himself. "I understand, I can hardly believe it myself." 

Tubbo nodded, that was a better way to put it. He took another drink, the sweet liquid creating warmth in his chest as it flowed through him. 

"I had a similar experience when I first met Phil and Techno, it was a lot to prosses. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you ever want to talk," Wilbur told him, his voice soothing. 

The boy smiled at him. "Thank you, I'll most likely take you up on the offer, eventually." 

The young man smiled back, a calm expression on his face. "God, I just can't believe it, this would explain why I could stop thinking about that small but of time with you. The nice boy that I had a chance encounter with would turn out to be another added Soulmate. Although, maybe I shouldn't be that surprised anymore," he chuckled. 

Tubbo let out a small laugh as well. 

"Soulmates are an unusual concept, don't you think? A person that is so compatible with yourself that a physical mark comes to show for it. It seems like a pretty promise that doesn't hold much ground in the end. And yet, now the most important thing in my life are my Soulmates, my _family,"_ Wilbur explained, the boy listening intently. "And well, let me just say, if that small moment we met was any sort of accurate reflection of yourself, Tubbo, then I'm ecstatic to have you be apart of this family." 

Wilbur smiled softly down at him, Tubbo feeling a large lump in his throat as he felt his eyes become more watery. He looked away, taking a few breaths to calm himself. He was _not_ going to cry, not right now, not after the young man's kind words, that would most definitely overwhelm him. 

"Thank you," the boy whispered out, blinking his tears away before they had a chance to fall. 

Tubbo looked down to see Wilbur's free hand extended palm up for him. He looked up to see his face, which held a question. Understanding what he was asking, the boy gently placed his hand in the others. 

Wilbur gripped his hand softly in his own, a gentle touch of affection. 

Tubbo felt as another Soulmark danced across the skin of his left shoulder, a new tapestry of a close bond to come.

The boy felt himself smile. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Pumpkins! It would mean the world to me if you would give this artist lots of love! They drew multiple pieces of fanart for my story, and they're all just lovely!!! They're very talented and post wonderful artwork, and are very nice! Their username is terenia139 on Instagram!!! <333

Slowly drifting in and out of consciousness, Tubbo sat up slowly from bed, his head an absolute mess of hair that shot out fluffily every which way.

Yawning, the boy confusedly looked at his surroundings, not realizing where he was for a good few moments until his brain finally kicked in as he recognized he was in Tommy's room where he went to sleep last night. 

Tubbo tiredly looked over to see Tommy sleeping next to him. One of his legs were out on top of the covers, his head laying back on the sheeted mattress while his pillow rested on his chest. Generally, his body was in an unusual position that Tubbo couldn't fathom being comfortable. The boy giggled at the sight, eyebrow raised. 

He turned to look out the window, the sun was just starting to rise to meet the earth's line. Tubbo groaned softly, wondering if he could possibly ever reset his internal clock to not wake him up when he needed the extra sleep. 

The boy felt utterly and truly exhausted, more than he had in a long time. He began to replay yesterday in his head as he removed the comforter from around him, almost unbelieving that it happened. It was similar to a dream you thought was real, but as the day progressed you realized what you thought happened or learned was not true. 

Nevertheless, he slowly made his way over to Tommy's wide mirror, declining there was only one definitive way to check. 

Pulling his nightshirt over his head, Tubbo checked for every mark that should be on his skin. First, his chest where Tommy's shield and music note were engraved, then between his shoulder blades where Philza's wings lied. Finally, he looked over to his left shoulder where his newest mark was, a guitar with small little explosions of color surrounding it. Almost like fireworks. 

When Tommy had returned last night from retrieving his sword, Wilbur had already taken his leave, as if he sensed his younger brother approaching. It seemed the young man wanted a private conversation between the two of them, not that Tubbo minded. 

Immediately when the other got back, Tubbo told him what had happened, keeping his and Wilbur's talk to himself, of course, but giving minor details and showing the other his new Soulmark. 

Tommy had looked so indescribably happy when he told him, expecting this to happen, but seeing it with his own two eyes an entirely different level of joy. Of course, he covered it up as best as possible under immense amounts of sarcasm and jokes, but Tubbo could see clear as the sun the others excitement to see Wilbur's Soulmark on himself. 

Tubbo had been so incredibly tired after all the events of yesterday, that he had simply fallen asleep in Tommy's bed while they were talking. Not that he would have known the location of guest bedrooms within the labyrinth that was the Palace, and with everything that happened, that small detail had been overlooked. The boy wasn't upset about it though, he honestly didn't think he could stomach being alone in his own empty room after yesterday, finding contentment in the other boy's presence. 

He pulled his shirt back on, coming to the conclusion that yesterday was, in fact, not a dream or his imagination, or the past month for that matter. This was his reality, through and through. 

He shuffled back over to the bed, pondering if he should try and fall back into sleep, he could use the extra energy, and it was one of the most comfortable beds he had the fortune of sleeping in. But, unfortunately, Tubbo knew himself too well, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep once he had already woken up. It would be a losing battle. 

Sighing and still blinking his eyes to remove the blurriness from them, he went over to his bag sitting on one of Tommy's couches, reaching inside for a pair of clothes for the day along with his hairbrush and toothbrush. 

He slowly trudged over to the bathroom attached to the far right wall in the room, taking his sweet time making himself look presentable. 

He tugged the brush through his stubborn hair, not even the thick, specially made brush for Ramesas could easily elevate his hair of the knots and tangles. It took a good ten minutes for him to get his hair to sit relatively flat on his head, though he could never get rid of the fluffy and puffiness. 

Looking himself over, Tubbo realized dully nothing he had would ever amount to what Tommy's family possessed, Tommy himself included. He might as well have stayed in his sleepwear, they would both be just as lackluster. 

Sighing, the boy walked out, ready for the day. Well, at least physically, mentally, on the other hand, he wasn't so sure.

He saw Tommy was still fast asleep, now on his side and pillow shoved into the floor, the sight causing him to laugh lightly. 

Tubbo vaguely realized he was quite hungry, his stomach burning in pain. Again, another thing that was overlooked in the plethora of events. He tried to think of where the dining room was, remembering distinctly that Tommy had shown him where it was and that food was there anytime he wanted. Could it have been near the middle or the far left of the Palace? He really had no clue if he was honest. 

He wouldn't wake Tommy up just because he wanted an escort, the other was probably exhausted too. He'd find his way around...hopefully. 

Walking over to the doors, he pushed one open, looking out into the torch-lit area. He felt a sudden need to not leave on his own, that he needed to be with a few or at least one person to traverse the unknown hallways. He didn't know what could be here, and there were safely in numbers. 

Tubbo found himself physically shaking his head at the sudden intrusive feeling and thought, trying to push it away, surprise and confusion shown on his face. 

He'd be fine. How many places had the boy traveled through that were a hundred times more dangerous than here, by his lonesome no less? And this was probably one of the safest places to be in, if he was honest. 

Shuffling out of Tommy's room, he shut the door softly behind him as not to wake the other up. Then making his way down the spiral staircase, at least knowing to move downwards to attempt to find his way. 

* * *

Tubbo ended up having to ask for directions, being lost for a good twenty minutes before that. He wandered the halls, racking his brain for the way to go but coming up empty every time. 

Many workers walked the halls while he was doing so, leaving him be most likely because he looked like he knew where he was going and was walking with purpose, even if he most definitely wasn't sure where he was going. He noticed people's eyes on him the entire time, it was unusual, foreign really. It's not that he felt unsafe, just uncomfortable with a large amount of people's attention on him, at least they kept their gazes on him to a minimum and undercover. Tubbo couldn't blame them, he must be an unusual occurrence. 

Quickly scurrying over to the first person he saw that didn't look too busy, he quietly and politely asked where the dining room would be located. 

They answered him easily, pointing in the direction he needed to go while also explaining what turns to take and what doors to look for. While the worker was telling Tubbo what to do, they cut themselves off and settled on bringing him there themself to ensure he wouldn't get lost again. 

Tubbo tried to deny to offer, slightly flustered, but the worker insisted, already walking off while beckoning him to follow with a respectful smile. The boy appreciated the company. 

* * *

Tubbo thanked the worker as they walked away, now standing by himself in front of the two large doors that he recognized at the end of the right-wing hallway. 

He lightly grabbed the door ring and hefted one of them open, quickly walking inside and guiding the door back to its original positioning before turning around to face the room. 

The boy recognized it instantly, a large, wide, and open room with an almost ridiculously long table sitting in the middle. A large window was off on the left wall, showing the freshly fallen snow in the morning light, a good amount of inches added to the whiteness. A chandelier with an almost identical design to the one he remembered seeing in the Palace entrance hung overhead, this one much bigger. 

Tubbo then noticed, or well, smelled the intensity of all sorts of breakfast foods that sat at the end of the long dining table, fresh and plentiful. Walking closer, he could see fruits, meats, eggs, breads, and oats, along with multiple options of drink choices. 

The boy started to worry that he might not even be allowed in here, or at least would be required to have someone with him and not just by himself. In his worry, he started to move back towards the entrance until he heard one of the doors on the opposite end of the dining room open. 

"Good morning, Mate. I see you've found your way around okay."

Tubbo spun around to face Philza, wide-eyed. "Ah...good morning, yes I did," he stumbled, rocking back and forth on his heels ever so slightly. 

He watched as the older man took a seat at the head of the table, Tubbo looking over his shoulder at the door and contemplating if he should walk out quietly, leaving the man be. 

"Here, come, sit," Philza called with a warm smile, noticing his discomfort and pulling out the seat closest to his left for the boy.

Tubbo walked over a little too quickly than natural, as if he was ordered, taking the seat offered to him with a polite smile. 

The man began to assemble a plate, filling it with a large amount of fruits, some eggs, and two pieces of bread along with a cup filled with a juice he couldn't quite recognize. 

All Tubbo could think to say was a surprised "oh," and "thank you," with a small smile. 

The next ten minutes were filled with light table talk while the two of them ate, Philza asking if he needed anything and was comfortable or would like any specific accommodations. Tubbo, of course, declined. the conversation was pleasant and surprisingly comfortable for the boy considering. Tubbo found the man had a very welcoming and down-to-earth demeanor. 

The food was also amazing. The fruit just the right amount of sweetness, just like something he would have grown out of his garden. The eggs rich and flavorful while the bread was better than anything he ever attempted to bake. He still couldn't identify the juice, but it was most definitely good, sweet with a tart aftertaste that made him pucker his lips. 

"So, Tubbo, would you mind if we pick up on our conversation for yesterday? I promise I'll keep it as condensed as possible," Philza asked. 

The boy looked up from his plate, finishing chewing the small portion of egg he had in his mouth. "Yeah, sure, of course," he spoke quickly, nodding his head.

"Right, thank you. So, as I was mentioning yesterday, you live on your own and outside of the border, which puts your safety in immense amounts of risk. As I said before, being associated with us in any way is very dangerous, especially if you have no protection and live outside of our land. People are going to start noticing you, I would bet they already have since you had to ride through populated areas and the Capital to get here," the man explained. 

Tubbo nodded slowly to show he was listening, biting at his lip as he felt his heart speed up its rhythm. 

"Well, I'm not going to tell you what you can and can't do, in the end, that's not my decision to make. But, I would sincerely appreciate it if you would take into consideration your living arrangements, specifically if you would ever consider moving here." 

The boy's eyes involuntarily got larger, blinking quicker than usual while trying to presses the man's words. His mouth opened and closed in an attempt to say something in response, anything, nothing came but a small sound that he wasn't even sure the meaning of. 

Philza immediately shook his head to help ease Tubbo's worries. "Of course, you don't have to make any definitive decision as of right now or any time soon, all I ask is that you keep it in mind. As I said, I won't force you to chose anything, and I won't force you to stay here. But, the one thing I will have to enforce is if you chose to stay living in your cottage, you'll have to bring a least one guard to live with you for your protection as well as sending constant updates and visiting as often as possible. Then there's your financial situation, which we would, of course, cover any and all expenses for you and other additional things. But again, take all the time you need to come up with what you want to do, there is zero rush and many options that you could choose that would best suit you." 

Tubbo felt himself swallow thickly, looking down at his food in thought and he continued biting his lip. He really, truly, didn't know what he would do. He knew Tommy had hinted at him wanting to move closer to the Capital, but he wasn't sure in any degree if he could let go of his cottage, his home. The place that sheltered him from the cold when he had nobody else to. But would it be the same if he had to take a guard back with him? A stranger? He understood why Philza would find that necessary for his safety, he did, but that didn't mean it was favorable. 

Seeing the boy's dilemma, Philza put his hand on the other's arm gently. 

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to overwhelm you. I understand you might not like that, and I wish it wasn't necessary for your safety. I also know this all may seem unnecessary, especially since I don't know you very well personally, but that doesn't change the fact that you're my Soulmate," he told him sincerely, an understanding but discontent look on his face. 

Tubbo shook his head, giving the man a small smile. "No, no I get it, honest, I do. It's just...a lot, y'know?"

The boy found himself confused as to why he told him that. The man didn't want to know about it being overwhelming for him, nor did he need to.

Before Philza could respond, Tubbo continued, dismissing it. "I'm not quite sure what I want, I'll be honest. But I'll definitely think about it, promise," he smiled, letting out a breath. 

"That's fine, that's absolutely fine," the man reassured, patting his arm before bring it back to his side. 

The next few minutes were spent in silence, Tubbo plopping strawberries in his mouth mindlessly as he pondered. 

Tubbo looked up from his plate when he heard one of the doors at the end of the room Philza came in open, present footsteps sounding throughout the large room.

"Ah, Techno, there you are," Philza spoke, turning to look at his son with a warm smile. 

Technoblade grunted as he sat down, giving a greeting back as he immediately began to fill his plate with all sorts of meat.

Tubbo slowly put a raspberry into his mouth, savoring the sweet yet slightly sour taste of the berry, wishing Tommy were here for some sort of support as he realized he was dining with half the Royal Family, bringing on a bit of stress. He felt his body posture tensing and straightening when he felt the eyes of Technoblade on him from across the table. 

Talk was made between the two, Tubbo tuning out as he slowly ate, making sure he didn't disturb or disrupt them. 

"Morning! Have any of you seen...oh, never mind then," a voice, Tommy's voice, called across the room loudly as he walked towards them, startling Tubbo out of his hypnotic state and causing him to choke slightly on a bit of bread with butter. 

"Tommy, why must you always be so loud? It's only seven forty," Wilbur groaned next to his brother, walking over and taking a seat next to Technoblade as he greeted his family good morning. 

Tommy slumped down in his chair next to Tubbo, relaxing. "Why not?" He shrugged, a smirk on his face at his brother's obvious displeasure. 

"You act like this is a new occurrence for him," Technoblade grumbled, taking a bite of steak as Philza laughed quietly. 

"I wish it was," the young man sighed. "Anyhow, Tubbo, did you sleep well?" 

The boy looked to him, nodding. "Really well, other than Tommy snoring all night."

Tubbo felt his eyes go wide at what had just come from his mouth. When did his subconscious mind decide that it was okay for him to joke around with some of the most powerful people in the world? Tommy may be a different matter, but the other three weren't people someone like him could just mess around with. He swore his face felt slightly numbed, blood flow not reaching his head. 

Wilbur's loud laugh cut off Tubbo's spiraling train of thought. 

"He does snore quite loudly, doesn't he? I pity you, Tubbo, I really do," the young man chuckled. 

The boy looked over to see Philza chuckling silently, and while Technoblade's expression was much harder to read, he saw a slight upturn of his lips. At the other's entertained reactions, Tubbo felt like he could breathe again. 

"Wow, okay, Dickhead," Tommy scoffed, glaring lightly. "You can sleep on the floor tonight then, how about it?" 

Tubbo tried to contain the amused smile on his face, light laughter escaping him. "But, Tommy, surely I'd still hear you from down there." 

The other boy began to laugh as well, still glaring. "I'm not that loud." 

"Everything about you, Tommy, is loud," Tubbo choked out quietly with small laughs. He could still hear Wilbur's chuckles from across the table. 

Tommy bumped their shoulders together harshly, giving him one last playful glare and a smirk. 

"Ah, it's almost seven-fifty," Philza sighed, looking to a clock hanging up high on one of the walls. "I've got to get going soon if I want to make it to the discussion with our guest by eight twenty." 

Wilbur's demeanor instantly soured, Technoblade straightening up to lean back against his chair. 

"With the Ambassador again? I thought you just talked with that guy yesterday," Tommy questioned, eyebrow raised in confusion. 

"Well, the meeting didn't quite come to any sort of agreement, so I'm meeting with him again this morning to discuss," Philza sighed. 

"Punz is an asshole," Wilbur stated matter-of-factly, face annoyed at the thought of him and the meeting. 

"Now, Wil..." Philza said slowly, looking over to his son with a slight, amused smirk. 

"It's true," Wilbur shrugged. "He's not even willing to compromise with us or make any sort of deal that would benefit our Empire as well, and, generally, I don't like his demeanor. He acts as if he's above the situation. I'm glad Tommy wasn't there, I don't believe he could have held his tongue around him with some of the ideas he proposed. I was having trouble myself." 

Tommy nodded, shrugging. Having no disagreements with that statement.

Techoblade nodded in agreement, a contemplative look on his face. "Wilbur's right, it's inarguable at this point. Though, my grievances are mostly kept with the King, he's the one that gives the final say, Punz only seems to be relaying his message." 

Philza nodded, a knowledgable look written on his face. "Be that as it may, it's imperative we come to some sort of mutual agreement, I'd hate to think about the repercussions if that does not happen." 

Philza's face was grim but thoughtful. Even Tommy beside him looked serious about the conversation. 

Tubbo wasn't very aware of what they were speaking of, missing key information outside of what was being provided and feeling like this wasn't a conversation meant for his ears. He turned his attention to his necklace, running his thumb up and down the wood.

"Anyhow," Philza started, getting up from his seat, his wings shaking out behind him as he did. "I've got to be going, I'll see you boy's later. Tommy, remember you have lessons this morning till twelve." 

Tommy groaned, sighing. "Aw, shit," he said, turning to look at Tubbo. "Well, this is going to be boring, especially for you. I guess you can-" 

"Actually," a monotone voice cut off. "I'll be taking him for a while." 

The Emperor glanced over to his eldest son, both of them seemingly sharing a conversation with just a simple look. 

"Alright then, Tubbo, would you mind that?" Philza asked, smiling softly at the boy. 

Tubbo realized he hasn't spoken to Technoblade or had a full conversation with him as of yet, and he knew that communication was important, even if the thought made his heart speed up in worry of all the things that could go wrong. 

"Uh, no, no of course not," the boy answered, stumbling between words. 

Tommy gave a noise of contemplation, drawing Tubbo's attention to him. With no words shared, Tommy questioned if he was okay with splitting up. The boy looked back, showing through his face and eyes that it was okay, that he was fine with it. 

"Fine then, leave me on my own," Tommy told him with a playful smirk. 

The boy bumped his arm into Tommy's in response, letting out a small laugh. 

"I'll be off then," Philza said with a smile to all of them, though he looked tired. 

"If you have any troubles, Phil, come get me. I'll deal with them," Technoblade told him, a serious look on his face. 

"You know I will, Techno," the man reassured, a loving look on his face. And with that, he left. 

Technoblade stood from his seat as well, turning and walking towards the exit Philza took. Tubbo wasn't sure what he should be doing, should he follow or wait for Technoblade to call him over? 

Luckily, his quarry was answered, the older man stopped walking and turned around, gesturing with his hand from the boy to follow him. 

Tubbo stood up, about to follow after him before Tommy caught his attention. 

"Hey, meet me in my room at twelve-thirty, yeah?" 

The boy nodded, promising he would and following after Technoblade who again began walking when he saw Tubbo was following after him, while Tommy moved over to sit next to Wilbur as the two of them finished eating.

* * *

Tubbo couldn't help but feel like the air was heavy, it's pressure coming down onto him. 

The two of them walked a long hallway, their footsteps almost defining in the silence. Tubbo wasn't sure where Technoblade was taking him, or if he was taking him anywhere in particular, all he knew was that he was following where the man was going. 

Not raising his head from its gaze at the floor, the boy wondered if it was his responsibility to initiate the conversation, if he was expected to say the first word. But he truly was at a loss, not knowing what to say. 

Besides him, Technoblade cleared his throat, looking straight ahead. "Tubbo, I need to run a few things by you," Technoblade told him with a serious tone of voice. 

The boy nodded, keeping his gaze to the ground. "Sure, yeah, no problem," he rushed out. 

"You and Tommy are close," Technoblade stated, seemingly out of nowhere. 

Tubbo wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well, I mean, I suppose so? Yeah, yeah, I believe so. I mean, I wouldn't want to jump to conclusions, but I would say we're close friends. Um, yeah..." Tubbo rambled, not even sure himself of what he was saying. 

Technoblade hummed in thought. "It's easy to tell, almost transparent. He already cares a great deal about you, it's painfully obvious. Although Tommy will never admit it, he wears his heart on his sleeve, and he's handed a part of it over to you." 

The boy was at a loss for words, this occurrence seeming to become more common for him. He couldn't help but feel a growing happiness in his chest at Techoblade words, to hear someone could care about him like that filling him with warmth. It was a safe feeling, a feeling he had only really ever experienced fully when he had been with Niki and the other Rameses. 

"Yeah, he is like that, isn't he?" Tubbo thought aloud with a small smile, recalling all the times Tommy had fit that description, which was a very good amount. "He's passionate beyond my comprehension, strong-willed and fierce. Tommy's everything I'm not, if I'm honest. I feel maybe that's why we ended up being Soulmates, he balances out my cowardice," the boy explained, ending his small ramble. He realized maybe he got a tad bit too personal, at least about himself. 

Technoblade nodded in response. "Tommy's exactly that way, whether that be his downfall or his saving grace, I haven't figured out yet. And it's true, Soulmates help surface a part of us we couldn't on our own, help us be better, do better. It would be a plausible theory that Tommy brings out courage in yourself you don't inherently possess, but that also means you do the same for him as well, just in a different aspect. Something that the rest of his Soulmates couldn't bring out for him, and the Gods knew that. Again, it will be the same for you, you'll help complement us in the ways the rest of us could not." 

Tubbo pondered this heavily in his mind, needing at his lip. Truly, he had never really thought about Soulmates in deep depth until he met Tommy, believing in his subconscious mind that he wouldn't ever have one in the first place. He was too preoccupied with traveling, trying to keep himself alive, and relatively out of harm's way. But throughout his nomadic period of life, the boy had heard many differing outlooks on what Soulmates really meant and were, almost all positive. Different metaphors, theories, different ideas of the love presented to them. So, although Soulmates were a newer item of thought for Tubbo, he knew he trusted and cared for Tommy. 

"I digress," Technoblade finished. "My dilemma is that I know very little about you, I've only been able to pick up bits of your personality, mostly through your interaction and mannerisms with Tommy. Because I don't know you well, I'm unsure if you'll take those hearts given to you and crush them." 

Tubbo felt his eyes widen and heart pick up pace, his fingers feeling cold. "Oh. Surely not, I...I woudn't-" 

"I don't believe you would," the man cut off, ceasing his confident walk and turning his head down to look at Tubbo. The boy could see him do this out of his peripheral vision, causing him to stop as well and meet his gaze. 

"Although, it's imperative you know that if, in fact, you do harm any one of them," Technoblade told him in a low voice, dark pink eyes deathly serious he started him down. "I won't hesitate to return the favor."

Tubbo felt his blood run cold, a small jolt of electricity running through his veins as his body went stiff.

The boy let out a calming breath, letting his eyes drop to the floor to help the pressure he felt around him. He didn't need to be worried, he didn't need to fret, if there was one thing Tubbo was confident in, it was in the knowledge and security that he would never hurt Tommy or the rest of his newfound Soulmates. Maybe he wasn't the best at picking up on social cues, and maybe he was a little too optimistic to be healthy or down-to-earth, but he wouldn't hurt them, or anyone for that matter. He was assured in that knowledge. 

"You can trust I will not do that, ever, promise," the boy told the other with confidence, assured as he lifted his eyes from the ground to meet Technoblade's, to show him he truly meant what he said. 

Technoblade grunted in approval, taking a step back from the other to give him space as he realized he might have been too blunt and cold. An unpleasant feeling grew in the pit of his stomach from that knowledge, as well as the idea of having to strike the boy down if he did happen to cause his family harm. A necessary evil, a necessary pain he would have to cause, although he sincerely doubted anything of the sort would ever have to happen. 

"I apologize. Believe me, I wouldn't want to have to do that, but I thought you should be aware. And as I said, I sincerely doubt you would, but you can never be too cautious. I hope you understand," the man told him as he began walking again, a slightly apologetic but assured look in his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah, I understand, no problem," Tubbo smiled wearily, walking alongside the other as he minded the man's cape so he wouldn't accidentally step on the long and heavily furred piece of clothing. 

"Um...I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but do you mind telling me where we're heading?" Tubbo asked wearily.

"To Tommy's room." 

"Oh. How come?" 

"So you can get your Winter gear. We're going to my stable and it's, obviously, cold out," Technoblade monotoned. "Do you have an issue with that?"

"No, no that's fine! No issues here," the boy quickly assured as he followed the other through the large, well-crafted hallways of the Palace. 

* * *

Tubbo finished securing his coat around himself as the two of them made their way outside and into the blistering, windy cold. 

Much to the boy's awe, the land around the back of the Palace was much bigger than the front, endless white stretching beyond his vision on both sides, the walls surrounding the Palace not even visible from where he stood. The land was bare, even more so than the front, a few pine trees were scattered about, as well as some sweet berry bushes, but not much else. It was a different part of nature that he didn't get to see often, living in a dark oak forest outside the Empire. Tubbo found it's bareness and blindingly bright snow and ice interesting and beautiful. 

A good amount of people were outside as well, a good ways off into the distance and seeming to be doing some sort of training, if the boy guessed correctly. He could faintly hear the metallic clang of swords coming together, shouting of instructions, and the faint smell of gunpowder. 

Off in the distance, Tubbo could already identify where Technoblade was leading him, a large, long barn constructed of the light blue stone and pine wood. Fences lined the outside to hold animals safely and securely, although no animals occupied them at the time. 

Tubbo listened as the wind rushed past his ears and the two pairs of footsteps as they crouched in the eight-inch high snow. He noticed Technoblade took much longer strides them himself. 

* * *

Entering the barn, Tubbo felt his face burn at the sudden warmth, his cheeks flaming red and eyes spilling a few tears that slowly ran down his cheeks. 

Technoblade shut the door behind them, letting out a sigh and a breath at the heat himself as he forced his body to cease it's shivering. 

Large, secure stalls lined the walls, built of the same stone, Tubbo assumed to help insulate heat for the animals. To the boy's surprise, there weren't many inhabitants, the majority of the stalls empty and devoid of life. Looking around, he only saw a few occupied places that held horses. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tubbo recognized one chestnut horse in particular, her head sticking out above the stall door. He laughed softly when noticing her tongue sticking out, going over and rubbing her neck affectionately. He at least owed her that, having to ride not only himself but Tommy as well across the Empire. She gently nipped at his hat in return, causing him to laugh again. Looking down at the stall door, Tubbo saw a small wooden sign with the same "Bailey" that hung upon it. 

"Oh, is that your name? It's a fantastic one," he told softly, gently petting her on the nose. 

Technoblade stood there, observing Tubbo as he showed affection to his horse. 

The boy turned back around, giving Bailey one last pat. Technoblade, noticing he was done, continued his way through the barn, Tubbo right behind him. The older stopped at another stall, patting the wood of the stall door to get the attention of the occupant. In a few moments, the head of another horse appeared. Technoblade reached over, patting the horse on the neck. Reaching into one of his pockets, he pulled a carrot that Tubbo had seen him store there earlier, the horse happily taking the treat. 

When the man was finished with that, he continued making his way down the barn walls, Tubbo following him while he continued to examine the building around him. 

The two of them walked silently until they reached the end of the hall, standing before the last, and largest stall in the building, the door much larger on this particular one. 

Moving up to the door, Technoblade knocked on it a few times and let out a grunt. Tubbo peaked his head out from behind Technoblade, trying to get a view of the animal from where he stood behind him. It was difficult, considering how much taller and larger Technoblade was compared to himself, but after a moment he could finally see the animal stomping around its stall, Tubbo let out a small gasp. 

The large beast slowly walked around its containment, chewing on a large piece of fresh red meat. The animal was rough looking and stood taller than himself on their four legs than he did on his two, large horns adorning their head. The animal let out a few grunts when it noticed Technoblade, as if giving him acknowledgment. 

"Woah! Is that a _ravager?_ " Tubbo exclaimed, eyes, and mouth wide. 

"Mhm, they're amazing. Her name's Buttercup," Technoblade told him. 

"Buttercup?" Tubbo laughed with a smile. "I like it." 

"Wilbur named her, he likes contradictions. Have you ever seen one in person before?" 

Tubbo hummed, shaking his head. "No, but I've heard of them during my travels, and from a book once. Aren't they only indigenous to extremely cold climates?" 

"They are," Technoblade nodded. "That's why they can only be found deeper into the Empire, where snow stays stuck to the ground almost all year long. I found her severely sick on an exhibition a few years back, brought her here, and she's stayed ever since. Did you say you've traveled yourself?" 

Tubbo nodded. "Yeah, yeah I have, for years, actually. Did Tommy not tell you?" 

The man shook his head, eyes on his ravager. "Nope, all he told us is that you live a little bit outside the Empire and that you're an orphan. Along with your age and a few other general things." 

"Oh, well, yes, I traveled for a long time. Anywhere I could go, really. I've been stationary at my cottage for a little over a year," the boy told him. 

"Well, you picked I bad place to stay," Technoblade says bluntly. 

Tubbo felt slightly hurt by this comment, his cottage, his land, his plants and bees had gotten him through everything when he had nothing but a necklace wrapped around his throat. "What...what's wrong with it? It's a perfectly nice place." 

Technoblade shook his head, looking down to meet Tubbo's gaze. "I'm sure it's a fine home, it's where you live that's the problem. Dangerous land." 

The boy's face turned confused. "How so?"

That was similar to the statement Philza had said to him, yet he was still slightly confused. Sure, he was now aware that being associated with the Royal Family put him in danger too many bad people with worse intentions, but he had hardly seen anyone come near his cottage, and nobody ever actually entered onto his property on their own, with the exception of Tommy. And yes, there were creatures that lurked within the trees and foliage, but that was a truth of any forest. They were few and far between, even when walking within the woods at night, it was unlikely you would ever see one. As long as he stayed inside when it was dark, you'd be out of harm's way. Tubbo had only had a few run-ins while living there, and he knew how to keep himself relatively safe from them, having to wander and sleep outside more times than he could count while traveling. 

The man grunted. "You live on disputed land, Tubbo, at least disputed currently. It's been a problem for six months now, but it's been kept out of public knowledge. Phil was planning on bringing it up to you later, but I guess I'll save him the trouble." 

Tubbo's eyes widened in surprise, slow to find words. "I...really? I've never seen any violence before, well, except for what happened to Tommy. It's rare to see people in general, if I'm honest." 

"It's more of a political dispute between us and the SMP Kingdom than a physical one, that's why it's kept from the public, it would only cause feelings of vengeance and the need to win. Philza and Wilbur are trying to keep the situation peaceful, but I'm growing tired and so is Tommy. You'll start to see why if you stay here long enough," Technoblade grumbled lowly. 

"I....wow...I truly never would have guessed," Tubbo stated, slightly stunned. 

"You wouldn't have any way of knowing," the man reasoned. "But yes, that's one of the main reasons it's unsafe for you, and Phil won't allow that. Anyway, move behind me." 

Tubbo did just that, albeit slightly confused as to why. 

Technoblade then unlatched the many locks on the door to Buttercup's stall, pulling it open so he could step inside. He shut it behind him, making sure the boy stood outside as he began to secure a lead around the animal. The ravager grunted in acknowledgment at the action, letting out a loud breath as Technoblade did. 

"You're going to ride her," the man monotoned. 

"Am I?" Tubbo spoke, his words coming out breathy as his heart picked up pace.

"Mhm," Technoblade grunted.

"I...also recall hearing they're incredibly hostile," Tubbo said quietly, now slightly worried. 

"She's trained, but yeah, hostile. Stay behind me and a distance away from her while I bring her out, and you'll be fine. She just needs to get used to you in an open area, I'm guessing she'll warm up to you a lot faster then she did with Tommy, probably Wilbur as well," the man explained. 

Tubbo swallows thickly, letting out a long breath to calm himself. It would be incredibly cool to be able to ride a ravager, even if he was nervous. He stayed back and out of the way as Technoblade secured the large, well build saddle around the animal. 

* * *

Out in the snow-covered world again, Tubbo watched as Techno slowly removed Buttercup's lead from around her, tying it around the piece of light blue fabric secured around his waist. 

The ravager let out a loud bellow, causing the boy to back down at the sudden noise that made his ears to turn down. Technoblade, used to the noise, didn't react, just watched as Buttercup went about her business stomping around slowly and calmly, nudging her nose into the snow. 

A good five minutes of this behavior passed, Tubbo making sure to follow Technoblade's instruction to not get too close. 

Suddenly, the animal looked up at Tubbo, letting out aggressive grunts, growls, and a few roars. The boy felt his body go stiff in fear, a rush of adrenaline pumping through his bloodstream like lighting. The ravager seemed to be taking a stance to charge as she continued to let out agitated noises. He could feel his heartbeat painfully against his ribcage. 

Before that could happen, the large frame of Technoblade blocks his view, moving in front of him with a strong, imposing posture. 

"Down," the man growls lowly. 

The ravager stays in her position, still grunting aggressively, but doesn't seem as agitated as before. After a minute, Buttercup backs down, letting out a large breath before continuing to nuzzle at the snow and slowly walk around. 

Tubbo let a long sigh escape him as his breath came out short, manually having to untense his body. 

"Sorry about that," Technoblade tells him as he goes over to stroke the top of Buttercup's head. "That's a normal response to new people for her, she'll try and challenge them. It's laughable how many times she did this to me when I first brought her here." 

The boy nodded, still calming down while letting out long breaths. "Yeah, no, it's fine. Just a little frightening is all." 

For the next fifteen minutes, it went on like that, Buttercup minding her own business with Technoblade nearby to give her a pat every so often, Tubbo observing the animal quietly from afar. 

Slowly, the ravager made her way towards Tubbo, not making any agitated sound this time, just observing him. Tubbo looked over to Technoblade who was alongside her, nodding at him to show it was okay. 

The animal sniffed at Tubbo's pant leg and boots, circling around him slowly and calmly. Technoblade stood near the boy, seemingly nonchalant and at ease about Buttercup's heightened interest. 

Finally, the ravager looks up, lifting her head to its full height and letting out a long, hot breath on his face that caused Tubbo's stray hair to move slightly at the force, the action made the boy giggle softy. The older man walked over, placing a hand gently on one of Buttercup's horns. 

"Go ahead and pet her," he told Tubbo. 

"Hm? Wait, really? Are you sure?" The boy asked, surprised. 

"She's letting you." 

At the news, the boy gently and slowly reached his hand up onto the top of her head, gently stroking. He felt himself smile as Buttercup let out a small breath and a grunt, content in his affection. Her skin was tough and thick, and her horns felt surprisingly different from his own. 

After a good while of this, the ravager kneeled down into the snow, grunting as she did. 

"And there you go, she's already fine with you. She's letting you get on her, Tubbo," Technoblade told him. 

The boy turned to him, eyes wide with anticipation. "So...I can ride her?" 

"Yup. I'll help you mount." 

* * *

Tubbo let out a small gasp as Buttercup stood up with him on her back, holding onto her shoulders to not be jolted too much. Technoblade stood close by, arms crossed over his chest as he observed and watched. 

The ravager started off walking, but then picked up the pace to a slow jog, the boy holding onto the saddle as she moved through the snow and ice, her footsteps loud and heavy. The wind whipped the boy's face, causing tears to cascade down his cheeks.

A large smile was plastered on his face, excited laughter making its way out of him as he looked over to Technoblade. The older man nodded his head back, a content look on his face.

* * *

Tubbo let out a tired but happy sigh as he removed his hat from his head and gloves from his hands, letting his body warm-up. Besides him, Technoblade also removed his gloves, rubbing his hands together to generate heat. 

The two of them were back inside the Palace, entering in from one of the many back entrances, just returning from putting Buttercup back in her stall and making sure she had everything she needed. The warmth of the inside was welcoming. 

"Thank you, Technoblade," Tubbo said, turning to give him a grateful smile. 

The man was quiet for a moment, holding no facial expression. "No problem," he finally settled. "You did well." 

Technoblade then placed his hand on Tubbo's shoulder, the space right between his shoulder and neck, giving him an almost hesitant squeeze. A few of the man's fingers brushed up against the bare skin of his neck as he did. 

And again, for the fourth time in Tubbo's life, that unique sensation appeared. 

Tingling growing, the boy looked down to his right palm to see the image of a golden sword with a single drop of blood running down its side ingraining itself into his skin. He recognized this Soulmark, having seen it on Tommy a good amount of times before, it was the only other Soulmark he had seen on the Royal beside his own. 

Tubbo let out a breath as his heart beat fast, he was more prepared to handle the news of a new Soulmate this time around, yet he was _still_ surprised and breathless. The boy looked up at Techoblade, who's eyes were staring down at his own chest, a contemplative look on his face. 

"As to be expected," the man said aloud, not shocked or surprised in the slightest amount. He seems to be quite content in the new truth. "I'll see you later today," he told him.

And with that, Technoblade was gone. Leaving Tubbo to run his index finger up and down the new tapestry on his skin. 

* * *

The boy walked down a hallway, stuck in his thoughts as if drowning in molasses, his boots making a soft sound with every step he took. 

"Hey, Tubbo!" A familiar voice called to him, attempting to get his attention. 

Looking up from the floor, he saw Ranboo at the end of the hallway, giving him a small wave. Tubbo was about to wave back, until he found that in the blink of an eye, Ranboo no longer stood where he once was. 

Eyes practically out of his head, Tubbo's mouth opened in utter shock, not knowing what to say but wanting to say _something._

"I was just looking for you," Ranboo's voice said from beside him. 

The boy flung his body around the face the other, falling onto the floor as he let out a scream, his heart beating so wildly he felt it might burst. 

Ranboo's eyes widened, kneeling down to help the boy now on the ground. "I'm so sorry, I forgot you probably wouldn't know I could do that! Oh God, here, let me help you up," the guard rushed out, offering his hand which was taken by another shaky one. 

Tubbo slowly got to his feet, eyes wide and mouth dry as he looked up at the other. "You can...teleport?" 

"Um, yeah, I can," Ranboo replied nervously and guiltily. 

"That's so cool," the boy smiled shakily. 

The guard's eyes widened, a small smile of his own forming. "Heh, thanks. I've been getting a lot better at it," he laughed shyly. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." 

Tubbo waved him off, laughing lightly. "It's fine, I should have known you could do that, honestly. What were you saying about looking for me?" 

"Oh, right! His Highness Wilbur asked me if I had seen you around anywhere, I told him no but that I would go find you. He wants to help pick out a room for you," Ranboo explained. 

"Really? Sure, that would be great! Would you mind bringing me to him?" 

"Yeah, no problem, follow me," the guard told him, guiding him down the hallway. 

Tubbo gently rubbed the wooden piece of jewelry hanging around his neck, a soft smile on his face as he walked through the halls that suddenly felt warmer than they usually did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Pumpkins! I'm so sorry this chapter took longer then usual to get out, I know multiple of you said not to worry about that, but I felt I should say so anyway. This is the longest break between chapters since I started this story, so I really do apologize. But since I'm heading back to school since my Christmas Break is over, updates will take longer to get out and I'm going to need time and rest, but don't worry, I'm writing every day! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it's very necessary story development wise for not only showing Tubbo getting more comfortable and trusting around his Soulmates (and vise versa) and the Palace, but also introducing and giving hints to the overarching plot! Thank you all again for reading and for sending me all your support and love!!! <3


End file.
